A Ghost Free to Love
by Kazuma20
Summary: Did Ryoga and Ranma really fought just because of bread or was there something or someone else? During a fight in front of Akane, their secrets was out. Arc 0ne is finished just started Arc Two of the series.
1. Ryoga’s Victory

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Prologue**

**Ryoga's Victory

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc One: Retribution

* * *

**_

Ranma Saotome age seventeen a resident of the town of Nerima for a year and six months before that he traveled with his father to be thought the Saotome School of Anything Goes School Martial Arts. His fiancee or should I say fiancees are Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji, and the Amazon Shampoo. And Ranma has powerful enemies ranging from Ryoga to Saffron. Whom he killed three months ago. They say that all go things come to those who wait but to Ranma Saotome this is ridiculous.

It was mid-afternoon before dusk and Ranma was on his way home from getting hit by Akane. Since the Failed Wedding Ukyo and Shampoo had stopped harassing him since he was still mad at them for crashed the wedding and endangered innocence people with their food bombs. He was a little furious with Nabiki for inviting them in the first place then Ryoga and Mouse came to get the Nannichuan for they're own. Mr. Tendo kept it away from him and used it over his head just so Ranma could marry Akane. Then to make matters worst Happosai had to drink the cure for his curse when he thought it was sake'.

Ranma made it back to the Tendo Dojo mumbling to himself about uncut tomboys after he saved her life at Mount Phoenix at least she could be a little nicer to him. Ranma headed to the area between the house and the Dojo to practice.

That was when Ryoga appeared he dropped his backpack on the ground. Akane came out to give Ranma more of what was on her mind. When she saw that Ryoga was there.

"Ranma I finally came to claim my revenge on you for what happened to Amia." announced Ryoga.

"What! It is not my fault she is dead. You should blame the bastard who killed her." replied Ranma.

Akane didn't know what Ranma and Ryoga were talking about.

"Ranma you were they're to protect her when I wasn't around. How could you let that happen?"

"I was foolish to let him get that close to her. But we both loved her. If you were there to help me and not lost she would be alive."

Akane was listed as them rest of the came to see what was going on. Akane was shocked at what she heard from them both.

" Fine let's battle it out for once and for all, But I will have my revenge even if you didn't kill her. The terms are this: If you win, I would never bother you again and will tell Akane my other secret. If I win, then you will break this engagement with Akane and leave Nerima. Do you accept these terms?"

"Yes." replied Ranma.

Ranma dodged a flurry of punches from Ryoga before feinting to the right and kicking the fanged martial artist. The blow hit him directly on his back, the force enough to send him through the wall and onto the street outside the house the Tendo backyard they had been fighting in. Ranma dropped into a stance as Ryoga quickly recovered from the hit, brushing himself off as he stood up.

Ryoga charged at Ranma, enraged that he hadn't gotten a single good hit in so far and kept punching at him with all his might he got more depressed that he couldn't hit him.

Ranma dodged a left straight punch then he grabbed Ryoga by the collar of his shirt, Ranma moved to throw him over his shoulder into a wall.

Ryoga was ready for it this time, however, and reversed the throw. Flipping through the air and rebounding off the wall, Ranma jumped high into the air, preparing to launch a kick at Ryoga on his way down.

Ryoga saw the move coming and jumped into the air to meet him. The two exchanged blows for a few seconds before dropping back down, turning quickly back to each other.

Akane and the rest of the family that came at the sound of battle watched from the side lines as Ranma accepted Ryoga deal. It was on honor and they know that Ranma held honor above anything else. They really didn't think that Ranma could lose to Ryoga.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ryoga tried to block as many of Ranma's punches as he could, but a lot of them still got through. Dazed from the attack, he never saw the flying kick Ranma launched at him. He paid dearly for his mistake, flying ten feet through the air and landing roughly on the street below.

'Now's my chance!' Ranma rushed at Ryoga to take advantage of the vulnerable state his opponent was in.

Ranma once again jumped high into the air, charging up his Ki for a final attack that would hopefully end the match in his favor.

'I win, Saotome'

Using the desperation of his situation to fuel a huge amount of depression Ki, Ryoga charged up for his own final attack.

"Moko Takabisha!"

"Shi Shi Hokodan"

Both attacks canceled each other out but the backlash of energy was too much for Ryoga or Ranma to take and Ranma and Ryoga were sent fling backwards the both hit the opposite sides of the street. Ryoga hit the wall first and it crashed down on him.

Ranma flow out the back into the yard and wall he hit it with a little more force and was effectively knocked out by the force and the weight of the demolished wall that fell on him. Ryoga pulled himself out of his hole and looked at the one Ranma made and smiled that he finally claimed victory over Ranma. 'Now I can finally put it in the past.' he thought.

The Tendo's and Genma were shocked that Ranma lost the fight. They dug Ranma out from the rubble. They carried Ranma to the guest room. So he could wake up. Soun and Genma finally broke down crying for different reasons. Soun was because the schools will never be joined. And Genma well he lost his chance at retiring on the boys money when he will marry a Tendo. They left him there and went to the living room where they had left Ryoga.

They all sat down as Ryoga told his story of how his girlfriend died in Ranma's hand. He told the tale of it. The Tendo's were shocked they couldn't blame Ranma for what happen to the girl. And nether could. They blame Ryoga since they knew about the sense of direction. It was too sad a story to hear.

Some time during Ryoga's story Ranma woke up he listen from the top of the stairs while he quickly wrote a note too ever one present in the house. He also wrote a separate note to Ryoga. After he finished, he headed to the guest room packed up all his maiger belongings into two backpacks took some scrolls from his father. Before he left, he dropped the two notes on the desk and jumped out the window. He bounced from roof top to rooftop as he got farther away from the Tendo Dojo.

Kasumi went to check and see if Ranma was up from his injuries. She mad her way up stairs and slid open the door to the guest room hoping to see Ranma up and about all she found was an empty room with two pieces of paper on the desk.

Kasumi made her way to the desk and picked them up. She read one and when she finished she was nearly in tears. Kasumi made her way down stairs and entered the living room and handed Nabiki the two notes.

Nabiki read one out load. "It states: (Dear Tendo Family: I am leaving. I lost the fight to Ryoga only by luck. We made a deal on honor and I intend to keep it. To Mr. Tendo sorry I could help you join the schools. To Kasumi you were like my older sister and I'll miss you take care of yourself Kasumi get married and have a family of your own. To Nabiki the 'Ice Queen of Furikan High' I hope you do well in your life to you will probably secede at anything that involves money with it. To my fiancee' Akane Tendo. There's a western saying 'If you love something you should set it free. If it comes back, it's your's. And if it doesn't it was never meant to be.' To my mother Nodoka I love you too, mom you missed so much of my life, but when you were with me you were kind and a gentle woman you were the best mother this martial artiest could have hoped for. The last person on the list my father Genma Saotome you were the best martial art's instructor I could have hoped for. But I hope you rot in hell for the Neko-ken and Jusenkyo old man. And Finally to everyone else as of this moment. The engagements with the Tendo's, Kuonji's, and the Chinese Amazons are here and forevermore null and void.-----------Sincerely, Ranma Saotome Student of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.) And that's all oh and there's a note from Ranma to you Ryoga." Nabiki finished and Son and Genma broke down crying again as they got the sake' and got drunk wallowed in self pity.

"For me?" asked Ryoga. He took the note from Nabiki and read it to himself. (Dear Ryoga: You were my friend and greatest rival we had some of the best fights huh? Well this is goodbye my friend, but I well come back to beat you so you better keep training.------------Your Friend, Ranma Saotome. **_P.S._** Amia would not have like that the two people she loved too fight over her death like this.) Ryoga broke down in tears as he finished the note.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well this is the end of this chapter I have to thank Bambi Star9 for letting me write it. And I hope you like it, Because when I was writing the notes sorry had something in my eye. I personally like a good Romance story with a little action I know it may sound weird for a guy to say that, but I find that the best stories are unrequited love like _Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare._ Well that's my take. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	2. Ranma’s Transfer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Ranma's Transfer

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc One: Retribution

* * *

**_

It had been six months since Ranma left Nermia. The morning after, Ranma's departer his mother decided to pay her son a surprise visit. Nodoka got a starling information that morning. Nabiki was not one to beat around the bush. So she handed her the note that Ranma left for the family and Nodoka took the offered note. She had to read it four times before the information finally sunk in. The note fell out of her quivering hand and she broke down crying. Nodoka left the Tendo Dojo without a word to anyone and headed home.

Nodoka was devastated that her only son left and would not come back. She cried for three days during that time she didn't eat a thing. Thinking she would never see her son again and decided to do her own searching for her son. She didn't have many clues to go on. Today marked the six-month anniversary that Ranma left and she still had no clue as to where he was or where he went. But she still held a small amount of hope that she would be able to find her son once again. To get to know her lost son again.

* * *

When Ukyo heard this, she also started her own search for Ranma. Her search too didn't bear any fruit. But she never gave up hope that she one day again sees her fiancee' again. She could only close shop for a month, but whenever she got a lead she would fallow it her waiter Konatsu. He was very concerned for Ukyo. Of course he wouldn't say anything because she would just brush his worries off. 

A week after Ranma's disappearance. Cologne got a message from the Counsel of Joketsuzoku. The message stated that the one named Ranma Saotome was exempted from all Amazon laws and The Kiss of Marriage was null and void. It also stated that Ranma was an Honored ally of the Amazons and that his status was of that of a Patriarch.

Cologne was surprise by the counsel's decision. Ranma is going to be the only male to ever be given a place on the Counsel. They would give him no real power more like a figure head. Cologne a heard of Ranma's disappearance. Cologne knows it was only a matter of time before Ranma reappears and all she had to do was wait for him. Because the troubles that fallow will catch up with him.

The Tendo's was doing there own search, but Nabiki got nothing from her informate's. It was like he dropped of the face of the earth. The were between a rock and a hard place. There were three things that she could think of:

**_1._** Was that he left the country of Japan is somewhere else training his body so when he comes back to fight Ryoga he can win without trying?

**_2._** He changed his name and was living under an assumed name one that would be hard to track. She knows he would stand out in a normal district. But if he moved to one of the nearby Districts like Juuban or Tomiki then he would just blind right in with all the craziness that happens in those districts and find one person there was like finding a needle in a haystack.

**_3._** The stupidest on she could think of was that he moves to a Buddhist Monastery up in the mountains of Hokkaido.

Nabiki pondered number three for a while, but blow it off because Ranma was not likely to move to a Monastery at any time in his life that for shore. To her he didn't seem like the religious type to go there so she was at a lost of where to look next her information network only went so far before it was useless to her and this was on of those times.

* * *

At the moment after Ranma left he did head for a Buddhist Monastery. He knows no one would look for him here it was a good place to train to improve his control of pure ki and he figured that their methods could help him. 

At the fourth month Ranma was able to generate his pure how fast as he could his old was and his skill was much better than before and created six new attacks to go with and improved on his old one. One of the most notable changes was he cut his hair and fixed so that even if someone he know met him they wouldn't be able to tell it was him.

Because off the monks, Ranma also found away to get control of his curse without the add of water. Ranma's attire also changed instead of his traditional red Chinese shirt and black kung-fu paints. He started wearing, a blue turtleneck cashmere smooth sweater making a cross with the white strips, black fingerless glove, black jeans with a black leather belt under the shirt, a chain attached to the loops of the pants and hung over the pocket, black boots, and a white leather collarless motorcycle jacket with a black strap on each side of the breast. A long black strip around the waist. A black strip around the wrist on each sleeve, and a pocket on each side of the upper sleeve.

Ranma done odd jobs around the surrounding area and made enough money to by himself a motorcycle to go with his changes he bought a black 1997 BMW R1200 C Phoenix. After his time there he left with his new skills, look, money, and a vehicle. With a new name of Hoshi Kusanagi.

Find a district similar to Nermia so no one would find him was easier then it seemed. Find an apartment within his means was a little harder then it looked. He finally found one that was cheap and in a nice location. He moved in and he knew he had neighbors, but never talked to them.

Today was the day six months ago that he lost to Ryoga. In there fight. It was also the day that he started at his new school. Juuban high schools. Hoshi got up from his seat at the table grabbed his white leather jacket and put it on. Then grabbed his helmet and school bag. With his keys in hand he closed his door and locked it and walked down the steps to his motorcycle. He pulled out a CD Player and put the ear phones in his ear put on his helmet. Then put it on.

He put the keys into the ignition. And stared the motorcycle up he reeved the engine a couple times before he took of down the road to the school.

Hoshi pulled into the school parking lot. Put out the kick stand he turned the keys to stop the engine then pulled the keys out. He detached his helmet and pulled it off. He got off the motorcycle and made his way to the saddle bag he opened it up and took out his school bag and put his helmet there. Closed the flap and walked to the entrance still listing to Bush that was playing on the CD Player.

He through the gate of the school. The people that noticed him could tell he was dangerous. The girls that say him were eying him up and down love and lust that an another handsome guy would appear just five weeks after The Starlights would come to there school.

Hoshi made his way to the school and to the Front Office. He talked to the receptionist that was a twenty-year old woman. That was blushing ever time Hoshi looked her way from where he sat. The Receptionist called for him. "Mr. Kusanagi your registration into the school is complete. Also, here is the class number."

"Thank you ma'am." said Hoshi with a smile.

Had the receptionist been standing she would have feel on her butt when he smiled at her. Hoshi left the office and headed up the stairs to the classroom he was assigned to.

* * *

Hoshi wasn't looking were he was going and accidently bumped into a girl with her hair in a ponytail. She was going to fall, but before she could Hoshi caught her from falling he also unconsciously pulled her to his chest. 

"Are you okay miss?" He asked.

Both of her hands were on his chest. She could feel his muscles underneath his sweater what she felt she could tell he worked out. She blushed as she groped nonchalantly and looked him in the face and said, "Yes, I'm fine um . . . "

"Hoshi Kusanagi." he said.

"Makoto Kino." she replied. He had his arm around her waist. He brought his arm back to his side. She moved from him.

He smiled at her before he replied, "Excuse me Miss Kino. I need to get to class." He moved to the side and walked past her. Makoto turned and watched Hoshi walk away she was still blushing a little bumping into the hunk unexpectedly.

* * *

Hoshi walked down the hall to reached 3-A. He knocked on the door from inside. He heard a "Come in." from inside. He opened the door and walked in the classroom he handed the teacher a note. He read over it then looked up to the class. Hoshi was still standing there. 

"Attention class it seems that we have a new student starting today his name is Hoshi Kusanagi just transferred here. I hope you make him feel welcome. They have an empty seat by the take so we can get on with class."

Hoshi didn't answer just walked to his seat. He past by some girl on his way to the seat they looked at him with love in their eyes. The guys were glaring daggers at him. A lot of the girls wanted to ask him out when they got a chance too.

Hoshi took his assigned seat as the teacher started class. He occasionally payed attention in class taken notes on the lecture the teacher was given. A lot of the girls were taking quick glances at him.

It was around lunch time and Hoshi sat under one of the oak trees in the courtyard. He leaned against it and signed realized he forgot something before he left. 'How stupid of me to forget my lunch. Man I'm starving.' he thought.

Hoshi was so deep in thought that he did not noticed Makoto as she walked his way. She was carrying a bento in her hands.

* * *

Makoto had seen that he didn't have any lunch. She was planed on given him her extra bento anyway when she made it to the tree he was siting under that was when he looked up at her. 

Hoshi looked up at her, it was the girl he bumped it to this morning. He looked into her beautiful face her long brown hair and emerald colored eyes that looked perfect on her to him only enhanced her beauty to him. He smiled at Makoto in return she smiled back.

"Here Mr. Kusanagi I thought you might need this. Since I noticed, you didn't have any lunch with you." offered Makoto holding the bento box in front of him.

Hoshi accepted the bento from Makoto. "Um . . . Thank you Miss Kino."

"Please call me Makoto." she replied as she sat next to him.

"Okay then you can call me Hoshi okay?" he asked as he started to eat.

"So Hoshi were, are you from?" asked Makoto.

"Tokyo, but I moved around a lot with my pops." he replied as he started on the miso soup.

"Why did you move around a lot?" she asked.

Hoshi finished the miso soup before answering. He sighed a little. "I was trained in my families martial arts school for the last twelve years."

Makoto interest was picked and asked, "So we have something in coming. I trained in martial arts too. Can you train me?"

"I don't train in a particular style, but a combination of more than 20 different styles and over the years I have been perfecting my own style Heaven's Purification Fist or Ten Harai Ken." replied Hoshi. 'Best not to tell her the whole truth.'

"So can you train me?" she asked again hopefully. 'If I get him to train me, we can get to know each other better and be able to go out.'

"Sure if you want?" asked Hoshi after he finished eating.

"Yeah, when can we begin?" she asked happily.

"Sometime this week then." he said smiling at her. "Also thank you for the lunch."

Hoshi got up and handed her the bento back empty and started to walk away. But stopped and turned to say, "About the training talk to me after school in the parking lot I got a motorcycle a black 1997 BMW R1200 C Phoenix meet me there. And again thank you for lunch."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Walk I need to be alone for a little while that's all." he replied with his hand in his pocket and walked off.

"O..kay." she exclaimed hesitantly and a little disappointed and confused.

* * *

Hoshi walked into the school and past three guys who were walking outside. Hoshi just continued to walk he made his way up the stairs and past a girl with blue eyes and her long blond hair flowed down her back she had a red ribbon tied in it. He just past her a glance and continued walking up the stairs. Till he reached the roof where the area was fenced off. He jumped to the higher roof. Then he headed to the edge. 

Minako decided to fallow him were ever he was going to. She fallowed him to the roof and stopped to stay out of sight. And watched he pull out a ring it was attached to a gold chain in his hand was a 12-karat gold slim woman's ring. The gem in it was topaz. It glinted a rich yellow color in the sunlight. 'That is a beautiful ring.' thought Minako. Then she heard him talking.

"Amia it's been years since you died by that bastard hands." The wind gently blows Hoshi jacket and blows his hair into his face. "I couldn't protect you like I said I would be I was not strong enough. As I should have been." He looked at the ring a sighed. "I was going to give this to you Amia before you died. But you will never know what you meant to me. That bastard! That bastard will pay I know he lives in this district. I feel a small trace of his energy. When I left for China, I could fell him fallow me were I traveled with pop. But since I got to Tokyo two years ago I stop filling his prescience. Did he not think of me as a threat?" Hoshi asked himself.

Minako listens to him from where she stood. Her heart went out to him lost love was always something to not forget. But to make you stronger. She wanted to help him get over the experience of his lost.

"Then I will show him how much of a treat I am. For I'm like water formless, but violent, as powerful like a Tsunami, and as destructive as a hurricane." replied Hoshi. He put the chain around his neck and tucked it into his shirt.

Minako was about to say something when she soundly found that he was in front of her. He scared her that he was know stood in front of her all she did was scream.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know anybody else was here." stated Hoshi.

Minako was catching her breath before she replied, "It's okay. I'm Minako Aino by the way. I also heard you talking up there."

Hoshi face dropped down to the ground. He looked up at her and put on a fake smile. "Well anyway Minako my name is Hoshi Kusanagi. Do you care to walk with me?"

"Sure why not." said Minako. ' It also doesn't matter that he's a hunk. Makoto will be jealous.'

The two of us exited the roof and made our way down the stairs. We didn't talk we just walked together in the semi-deserted halls of the school together. Our foot falls made clapping sounds that echoed loudly. There was something I wanted to ask her, but didn't know how or even if I should ask it.

We made our way to her classroom and we stopped in front of the door. She went in and I just kept on walking down the hall till I reached the stairs and headed up to the classroom. Cass would start again in five minutes.

* * *

Class ended for the day. Hoshi packed up his things into his school bag and picked it up. I opened the window of the classroom. I turned and saw the teacher looking at me confused I couldn't help, but smile at that. 

I brought up my index and middle finger and motioned to her. Then jumped out the window. I would have loved to see the look of mortification on her face as she made her way to the window. I landed like it was nothing and just walked away whistling and unknown tunes.

* * *

Makoto left class in a mild hurry not waiting for her friends just in case Hoshi would leave before she could talk to him. She found him by his motorcycle taking out a helmet he looked up and smiled at her. 

"I see you made it Makoto." he stated.

"Yes I did."

"Okay we can start this week there's should be a park close to where I live. It's–" Hoshi was cut off by his phone ringing. "Um . . . excuse me."

He walked away and pulled out the phone. It was a flip phone he answered. "Hello Hoshi Kusanagi?"

"Yes Mr. Kusanagi My name is Dr. Ryo Kuroi. I would like to hire you to do some work for me."

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's a simple murder investigation. I can't call the police."

"Okay. Tell where you are located at." He put his right hand over the mouth piece. "Makoto do you have a piece of paper and an ink pen?"

"Yes I do."she replied as she opened the school bag a pulled out a paper and a ink pen. "Here." When she handed them to him.

He took them and said, "Thank you." to her. "Okay give me your address Dr. Kuroi."

"Okay, and the address is 2-10-15 Nishi Asakusa in the Taito-Ku. I will be waiting by the entrance for you. Bye."

"Okay bye." He hung up the phone and closed it up. He turned to Makoto who was still standing there with him.

"I'm sorry Makoto, but I must go. Something important came up. We can talk about this tomorrow right?"

"Sure, but Hoshi what do, you have to do?" asked Makoto a little confused.

Hoshi sat on his bike about to put on his helmet. He smiled at her. "Don't ask. Don't tell." was all he stated. Before he put on the helmet started it up and took off down the road.

Makoto just turned and walked to the school entrance and exited the school property and headed home.

* * *

It took Hoshi thirty minutes to reach the address. He parked his motorcycle in front and left his helmet on the gas tank of the motorcycle. He got off and headed for the entrance of the building. 

Hoshi walked into the lobby where he was meet by a man who just by a look was obviously a mixed between Japanese and European decent. He had short white hair slicked back he wear a grayish suit with a white dress shirt accompanied by a red tie and small wire frame glasses with brown dress shoes. He stood over 6 feet tall. Hoshi walked up to him.

"Are you Dr. Ryo Kuroi?" he asked.

"Yes I'm then you must be Mr. Hoshi Kusanagi?" asked the Doctor extending his hand.

"Yes." stated Hoshi as he shook Dr. Kuroi hand.

"I thought you would be a little older."

"Don't judge me by how I look. I'm a lot more experienced then you think Doctor." he stated.

"Of course. Of course. Would you like to see the body?"

"That would be a start."

Hoshi fallowed him down the hall to a bank of elevators. He pushed the down button the doors opened and they stepped into the elevator the doors closed and Ryo pushed the B2 button the elevator jolted as it went down then it stopped and the doors opened again.

"The body is this way Mr. Kusanagi."

Hoshi said nothing just fallowed. He noted that it was a type of Mechanical Laboratory. He also noted that nobody else was around.

"Mr. Kusanagi are you familiar at what we do here at the Cambridge Institute?"

Hoshi Shrugged. "Um no. Would it have something to do with why this person got killed?"

"Yes you see what we do here is considered highly unlikely we are trying to build the first bipedal walking tank than can be used on any terrain."

"A bipedal walking tank isn't that almost impossible?"

"No, it's not it still in the area of science fiction in animes like Gundam and video games like the Metal Gear Series. But we took information that we found in science fiction and made it compatible with the technology we have available now. It was leaked out to other companies that we were building something like this they said that we were only setting up ourselves up for defeat. We have the blue prints and build a small scaled remote control model the size of a 30-inch model of it worked perfectly after we added balancers all over the body so that it was possible for it to stand at all and walk. That was when the government took an interest in the work we were doing on the project we dubbed "The E.S.C.A. Project." They wanted a full scale model of a prototype ready by the end of next year. In the full scale model we have up to the waist done."

"So it's possible, but how big would this thing be?" he asked.

"It would be over 18.2m tall will have a base weight of 58.2tons. Its full weight when complete will be 73.0tons."

"That's big how much power will it generate?"

"It will generate over 1,380kW to power all the suit's functions like the sensors and all the motors and computerized equipment we put into it. It's thruster capability is 52,000kg. The two engines are miniaturized versions of fighter jets. And the sensor radius is 5,900m. Witch in of it self is exquisite don't you think?"

"Yes, but back to why I'm here, who died Dr. Kuroi?"

"One of our top scientist the man who was heading this project a Dr. Kenshiro Kimura. A very dear friend of mines."

They reached the door and Dr. Kuroi opened the door and stepped in. Hoshi was hit by an arctic blast of air. He shivered a little, But stepped in anyway.

There he was the former Dr. Kimura laid out on the floor on the floor on his back stripped of his shirt only clad in purple pants and black suede shoes his skin was bluish-gray. His face was in excruciation pain his eyes were wide open and his mouth open a thin layer of blood frozen on his face a pooled down under him.

**In Dues No Confido**

Hoshi's eyes fixated on the chest of the victim burned into the skin was 'In dues nos confido.' The symbol was flawlessly formed in broiled flesh with perfect delineated. He bent down to get a better look at the word on the chest.

He turned his head to face Dr. Kuroi. "Does the deceased have any living relatives?"

He shook his head and stated, "No, no family what so ever as long as I know him he's never gone on a date. Like he was celibate."

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"It was to preserve the body when you came I had to call you I could not go to the government and say the head of 'Project E.S.C.A.' was dead. If I may, what do 'In dues nos confido' mean?"

"I believe it means 'In God We Thrust'."

"Why would they burn that on his chest?"

"I really do not know maybe the killer is a religious nut. That thinks your building a new type of weapon for warfare. Anyway Dr. Kuroi how many people worked on the Project with Dr. Kimura?"

"About four others a Dr. Hyoga Monou, Dr. Kasumi Ikeda, Dr. Aoi Saiyuki, and Dr. Seichiro Jigen. Why?" he asked a little confused at the question.

"Have you been able to contact them?"

No, I have not they were the first people I tried to cal first when I got in ths afternoon."

"I think the killer may have them." stated Hoshi.

"Why would you only kill one and take the other four it doesn't make any sense?"

"When has killing made any sense? But he maybe has a plan for them. Do you have any pictures of them?" asked Hoshi when started to get up from crouching next to the body.

"Yes." He pulled out four pictures from his pocket. "This is Dr. Hyoga Monou." He handed the first onto Hoshi who accepted the picture. He looked at it was a middle-aged man with shoulder length grayish hair smiling with a black dress shirt and a white lab coat over it.

"This is Kasumi Ikeda." He handed over another picture this one was of a woman in her early 30's or late 20's. She had long black hair beautiful ever man's dream. She had on ladies small eyeglasses with a gray blouse witch strained a little against her chest area and also wear a white lab coat.

"Also Dr. Seichiro Jigen." He handed over the third photo. It was a young man maybe in his mid 20's with short metallic red hair. He didn't have on a lab coat. Only wear a dark-green polo shirt.

"And Dr. Aoi Saiyuki." He handed over the final photo. This woman was gorgeous a man's dream girl that you could only get in your dreams. She was like a model with her long pale sea green hair. She wear a white blouse that you could tell was too small for her under her lab coat.

"Um . . . thank you. Here's my fee and retainer fee." replied Hoshi as he pulled out a card from the inside of his jacket pocket and handed it to Dr. Kuroi.

"Okay. Let me write you a check for your retainer." He pulled out a checkbook and wrote a check for the amount tour it and handed it to Hoshi.

He took it and fold it in the middle then put it in his pocket along with the pictures.

"I'll pay you the rest when you find them Mr. Kusanagi."

"Better not expect them alive."

"Why?"

Hoshi just pointed to Dr. Kimura's body. "He wants to send you a message about what your building. Probably an Anti-War Activist."

"Oh."

Hoshi and Dr. Kuroi exited the room and headed for the elevators. Nothing was said. It was an uncomfortable silence as they walked. The reached the elevator door opened, they rode it back up to the first floor.

When the elevator doors opened again Hoshi and Dr. Kuroi stepped out. They shocked hands.

"I'll do my best to find the murder. Dr. Kuroi."

"I'm sure you will. I'll be looking forward to the good or bad news you bring on your next visit."

Hoshi turned and left. Upon exiting the building he got on his black BMW motorcycle. He started it up put on his helmet got on the road and headed home.

* * *

He reached his apartment in good time and parked under the covered area of the cement walk way out of everybody's way. He headed up to the second floor apartment with his helmet and school bag in hand. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He put one in the lock door and turned it. He opened his door and throws his helmet and school bag on the couch that was next to the door. Hoshi was about to take off his boots when he noticed a note taped to his door the message read. 

_Hello Mr. Kusanagi:_

_It seems that the good Dr. Ryo Kuroi has hired you to find the killer and kidnaped scientists. Let me assure you that they are fine and alive. Maybe not for long anyway. So tell me Mr. Kusanagi are you intellect smart to play a little game with me or are you a coward like you father when it comes to confrontational situations? Well anyway the next murder will happen very soon maybe hours, or days. Maybe at Ueno Park. I can't wait to see your face. Hahahahaaahahaaaa. In dues nos confido._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Ille Umbra or The Ghost_

Hoshi tears the note down from his door. He shoved it into his pocket. He closed his door and locked it, and he was mad and decided to go for a walk around the area. He headed down the stairs and left.

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

Authors Note: Another Chapter done not much happen here. I'm setting up the plot and subplot. 

The murder investigation is part of the plot and Ille Umbra plays a part in what happens to Ranma then and what's happening now. His real name will be told later in the story before the last two he kills and when he is confronted at the end. As for the name change from Ranma Saotome to Hoshi Kusanagi. When you don't want to be found by the past it's good to create a new identity and look so in case you run into old friends or enemies they will not recognize you. Also on the foreign language I'm using is Latin. That's it Kazuma20 signing off.


	3. The Ignis Murder

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 2**

**The** **Ignis (Fire) Murder

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc One: Retribution

* * *

**_

Ille Umbra stood in the middle of seven very large pillars you could tell he was underground. Because you could hear the car's overhead. The brand in his hand was still caked with blood and it dripped on the ground creating a red poodle next to his shoe. He stalked to one of the pillars pulled the brand up and stuck it into the pillar and turned counter clocks wise till he heard a click and knew it was in place.

"'In dues no confido' is in place. Only four more leaves; Ignis, Terra, Aura, and Aqua. Then the bosses' plans will be ready." he muttered to himself.

He started to walk away, but turns around one last time and took a look at the seven pillars and whispered, "And when he had opened the third seal, I heard the third beast say, 'Come and see.' And I beheld, and lo a black horse; and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand. And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts say, 'A measure of wheat for a penny, and three measure of barley for a penny; and see thou hurt not oil and the wine.'" He turned back and headed down the dark long hallway.

* * *

After Hoshi tore the note from his apartment door, he headed out of the apartment area and headed down an undetermined street he stopped in front of an ally. He could hear voices coming from it was distantly male taunted and teasing someone he decided to go help the person and walked in the ally.

He headed down the ally it was a little dark as the sun was still up it was got darker as he went further, but still well lite to see where he was going and came upon them. What he saw was a girl with short blue hair. She had a black choker around her neck a white blouse and a blue skirt. She was sitting on the ground her hands in front of her chest. Staring up at the thugs, a small tote bag next to her and a book on the ground. 'She looks familiar? Better looking than Akane.' he thought.

The guys were still taunting and teasing her. Hoshi stopped them and said, "It takes' a bunch of pathetic men to pick on a girl."

The leader turned around and looked at the owner of the voice and looked him over. He had short black hair and was wearing a white coat, a blue turtleneck with a cross made of white stripes, accompanied by black pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves. Ha. Guys get a load of this guy."

"He looks like a dork." one commented.

"Yes, but he also called us pathetic. I think we should teach him a lesson in humility." replied the leader.

Hoshi snorted, "Yeah right that's big words coming from a greased up monkeys like you and your goons."

The girl was still on the ground just staring at the person who came to help. The leader was fuming at his insolence and screamed, "You should so respect to us boy."

"Boy? Yeah right I'm older than you punks and I'll still kick your asses."

"Boys show this man what we do to people who get in our business and has the nerve to back talk us on our own turf."

They ran at him in a group at him. Hoshi disappeared from where he stood and reappeared with his elbow thrust into the guy stomach and slipped in unconsciousness. His left foot was in front while his right was extended back on the tips of the toe on his boots.

He his right foot and sent the heel into the jaw he too was effectively knocked out the final three circled him and then attacked. Hoshi punched one in the chest the other in the stomach, and the last guy was kicked full force in the stomach. The all fallen to the ground at the same time.

The leader of these thugs was not a happy man he rushed Hoshi as he had his back turned. He moved to the side slightly and replied quietly a little amused, "Too slow." And kicked him in the face he then delivered a quick but powerful punch combo to the guy's abdomen. He flow at the last punch into a wall leaving a spider web effect where he hit and slumped down.

He turned his attention to the blue haired girl still on the ground she looked at him in the eyes. They stare at each other for a few seconds then something clicked in his mind 'Now that I get a better look at her face she looks exactly like Amia.' He bended down and picked up her book for her and started to help her up.

When she was help, she picked up her tot bag and stood up. Hoshi bended down again and brushed the little that mired her dark skirt.

"Are you ok?" He asked suddenly not looking up.

"Yes." was her answer.

"Good to hear and also your book." he handed back her book and took back and put it in her bag.

"Thank you." she said sweetly.

"Come on I will walk you home."

"Thank you very much."

Hoshi walked with her out to the exit of the ally. "Why were those guys picking on you anyway?"

"Well they were picking on me because I'm smarter then them."

"That has got to be a stupid reason. :sighs: Idiots."

They reached the exit of the all and started walking down the street. He turned to her and replied, "Sorry I haven't introduced myself I'm Hoshi Kusanagi."

I'm Ami Mizuno."

He was shocked when he hearing her name it was almost similar to Amia. He shook his head and recovered before he answered, "Don't let what those thugs tried to do to you bother you. They are just jealous, and besides if they ever try to pick on you again I will be there to protect you."

"Thank you Mr. Kusanagi."

"Just call me Hoshi."

"All right Hoshi."

They walked in silence as the sun went down. It created an orange-red hough in front of them. He stopped and stared at the setting sun. Ami stopped a little in front of him and turned back to look a t him. He remembered something someone said to him when he was fourteen and he said what came to mind, "And in that time, the sunset painted the sky like we see it now . . . 'You can't run, you can't escape your problems. You can only live with the problem. Someone once told me that and four years." He squeezed his right hand.

Ami looked at him thinking of what he said. They continued to walk in silence till they reached the steps of a shrine. She stopped and turned to him. "I was going her to meet some friends thank you Hoshi."

She walked up the stairs. Hoshi turned and watched her go up. He turned back to the street and continued walking down the street. He came to a crossway and crossed to the other side of the street and continued walking down and passed a park he continued heading down and stopped in front of an Arcade he past once when he was walking the street. He decided to get something to eat.

He stopped at the door and it opened automatically. He stepped in and walked to the counter and sat down he took of his gloves.

Motoki saw a new face that walked in and went to a set, and went to take his order.

"What can I get for you?" he asked as he walked to Hoshi.

"Um . . . do. You have hamburgers?"

"Yes we do. Would you like that?"

Yea' give me two and some fries with some tea okay."

"Sure it will be ready in ten minutes."

"All right."

* * *

It had been two hours since he inserted the brand as Ille Umbra sat in a chair with a wine glass stout between his middle finger and ring finger in the glass was Merlot a French wine. He broth the glass to his lips and took a sip of the amber colored wine. He moved his hand the liquid swished around in the glass.

"Ah! Such a good year." he said with a smile on his face.

He was watching four monitors where the scientists were being held the two men were out, but fully clothed. The two women regain consciousness only moments ago and found themselves naked as the day they were born. There well tone body looks like that of a runner or swimmer.

"Those two women have the body, beauty, and smart of what they wrote in mythology of what goddess should be like. I would love to have my way with them if it wasn't for the fact. I have to kill them. I would have my way with those two ladies. Also, do I really want to leave my DNA in their bodies they could match it up if they caught me, but that's not likely to happen."

He broth the glass again to his lips and took another sip of the Merlot. He leaned back into his chair.

"Ranma Saotome who renamed himself Hoshi Kusanagi for some reason. I Have a plan for you, Hoshi. You were my canary locked away in Nerima in your cage. You had set yourself free from the cage and flow away. But you can't rest your wings . . . my canary I have set you on an open road with that murder of Dr. Kenshiro Kimura. But tell me do you fill my spirt, my presence, do you sense it the same way I sense yours? And unfortunate fate don't think Ranma Saotome." He laughed manically and set his glass on the end table next to a book the title read 'Paradise Loss by John Milton.'

* * *

Hoshi finished eating and was walking in a park close to his apartment. His gloves back on hands in his pocket were sticking out a little. The stars were twinkling in the night sky, but it was chilly. But that could be expected in early December.

He arrived at the apartment complex and headed up to the second floors unlocked his door and walked in closing the door behind him locking the knob and chained it. He bent do a pulled up his pants leg and pulled off his boots and then throw them on the ground. He pulled down his pant's leg and then headed for the stereo next to the tv.

He pushed a button that turned on the stereo and CD Player. He took a cd out a it's case and put it on the cd player tray a pushed close then player. The cd was Nirvana.

After pushing play went to his couch and dropped down on it. He pulled of his gloves and jacket on the couch. Reviling that his turtle neck was long sleeved. He sat back down as the music played in the background.

"Man things have changed a lot for me since I left the Tendo Dojo life is different. I don't have to worry about the fiancee's and challengers. But, Nabiki will never stop looking for me. I'm her main source of income after all. Man I never thought I would be doing Private Detective work."

* * *

Makoto lived next door to Hoshi and didn't know it she was making fried fish with some rice and beans. She heard the music coming from next door. It was a little loud.

"Why is the music so load. Grunge I think it's called he must have weird taste in music." she stared to herself.

She had drained the water out of the rice and turned off the fire to the beans. Then, turned off that fire for the fish.

She took a pair of thongs and took out the fish from the oil a put it on a plate with some napkins. After she fished taking out the fish she then put the plate on the counter.

She made her way to the door to go asks her neighbor to turn down the music. She put her shoes and opened the door and closed it and walked next door and knocked.

* * *

Hoshi sat, his hands spread out on the plashed couth in the middle he head leaned back so he was staring up his eyes closed. He had his left foot set on the knee of his right and just let the music play as the masterful singing of Kurt Cobain.

He heard a knock on his door. He opened his eyes. 'Who could that be nobody from Nerima know I live here?' he thought. He got up and went to the door to unhook the chain and turned the lock on the door. He opened it up and got an unexpected guest.

He was surprise to see Makoto on his door step. By the look on her face she was just surprise as he opened the door.

"Um . . . Makoto what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live next door to you I came by to ask you turn down the music? Please?"

"Oh. Sorry if it was to load for you." He replied making his was to the stereo and turned it down and put it on pause.

"Um . . . Hoshi would you like to have dinner at my apartment?"

He turned to her and stared at her. He smiled and replied, "Sure, why not I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while."

Makoto was happy that he accepted her invitation for dinner. She wanted to get Hoshi before Minako laid eyes on him. He also looked like her old sempai.

Hoshi put on his old slippers and closed his apartment door. He fallowed Makoto to her apartment. He kicked off his slippers and she took off her shoes.

"I made beans with rice and fried fish."

Hoshi fallowed her to the dinning area and was looking at the spacious apartment a little similar to his in size.

"Nice place you got here." He stated.

"Thank you, but what I saw of your apartment they were the same."

"I was talking about the way you furnished it."

"Oh! Silly me."

They severed themselves and went to sit at the table and started eating. "Um. This is delicious Makoto."

"Thank you Hoshi."

As they ate made lite conversation about when Hoshi could start training her. He said they could start in three days. After they finished eating, he helped her clean up then went back to his apartment.

When return his apartment he locked the door and headed for the furo. As he sat in the furo he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling compilation what had happened today. He meets two girls that might like him, but not too aggressive as those back home that was good. In his book. He also meets a girl that looked like Amia and like Akane, but she seems to be more calm and collective by the she reacted to what he said.

He stood up and walked out to the changing room and dried off and then put on a muscle shirt and a boxer short exited and went to his room and sleep.

* * *

Hoshi's day was the same go too, school. He found Makoto waiting for him in the school parking lot. They parted ways at the entrance. Then Minako appeared out of nowhere looking for him. She was accompanied by Ami surprised him.

"Hello Ami. I didn't know you were friends with Minako."

"Yes, I'm. Also, let me thank you again for helping me yesterday."

"Nothing to it."

"You two know each other?" asked Minako pointing to Hoshi and Ami.

"Yeah. I help her out yesterday."

"Oh."

"Well see you later got to class."

"Bye." they said.

Hoshi walked away. He headed for the stairs and up to the third floor. The morning class went the same for him as he tried not to fall asleep in class.

At lunch he sat crossed legged under a tree next to Makoto they ate under the same tree as yesterday. Minako was sending death rays Makoto's way for getting so close to a man that she had all intentions of asking out.

Hoshi could feel the heat that came from Minako's glare. Living with Akane all that time mad him somewhat paranoid when it came to women. He kept a look out of the corner of his eye. He could tell she was pissed out of her mind.

'She looks ready to kill someone. Hope it's not me. Maybe it's Makoto that she wants to kill.' he thought.

Hoshi stopped eating and turned to Makoto and asked, "Um . . . Makoto." pointing to Minako. "She looks piss."

She looked to where Hoshi had pointed it was Minako and she finally looked and was greeted with the evil eye from Minako. "Oh! Minako I didn't know you know her Hoshi?"

"Yes, I meet her yesterday on the roof of the school."

"She's just jealous that I"m close to you that's all."

"Okay, but. . . ." he started, the paused.

"But what?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

* * *

Minako watched them from where she sat. Hoshi was the type of man she was looking for he was strong, handsome, and was probable looking for love. And who better then her to help then the "Goddess of Love." But Makoto maybe was going to mess up her chance of getting a good man before she even started.

* * *

"Phase three or was it four. Oh well like I give a fuck. All I care about that if the bosses' plan is working.' thought Ille Umbra. Striding into the dark tunnel.

He heading back to, where he was watching over the four scientists. "Now which one should I kill next?' he thought.

He carried a bag in his right hand there was a bottle inside the bag. His dress shoes made a stomping sound on the cement floor. He opened a metal door and heard a heavy metal clicking sound.

He whore a black trench coat with read dress pants with a forest green collared dress shirt. His face was hidden by the dark shadow of the hall. He closed the door behind him with a thud.

He started heading down a set of metal stairs. It made a doing sound as his shoes hit the metal. He reached the end of the flight of steps.

He came to another door made of wood. He pulled a single key from his pants pocket with his left hand and stuck into the key hole and unlocked the door. He opened it, walked in and shut the door behind him and started walking down a dark hallway. It was surrounded by four metal doors with an eye port and a port for the food on the outside. They two doors on each side.

He could hear banging coming from two of the doors. They where the one's he put the two men in. He stopped and looked at the door, but kept on walking with a cruel smile on his face.

He entered the room where the door was opened he half-closed it with his foot. He walked to a small table for one, and he put the bag down. He pulled off his coat an went hung it up on the coatrack that was next to the door.

He picked up a small metal bucket. He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed some ice and semi-filled it up. He walked to the sink and pulled a glass out off the cabinet above. He then walked to the table and pulled the bottle out of the bag and put it on ice.

Then headed to the stove and pulled the lead of and picked up a wooden spoon and stirred the stew he had been cooking on the stove. He pulled the spoon out then put the led back on and went sit in the table chair on the table he took the cork and stuck it in the bottle top and turned it to it popped. The reddish color liquid shot out and poured it into the glass then put the bottle back into a meal bucket. The bottle red in French "Pinot Noir."

He sat there drinking the wine. He sighed a little waiting for his food to cook he finished the glass of in two minutes and poured himself another glass and takes a sip. Then gets up from his chair walked to the cabinet and pull out a plate put some rice on the plate then grabbed a ladle and scooped up some of the thick sauce and chicken over the rice. After grabbing a fork and sat down at the table. He took a remote from the table and pressed the power button for the TV then pressed play no the VCR with the same remote. He was watching the first tape of "Schindler's List" an American movie.

He started thinking back to which one he would kill next started talking to himself. "Which one. Which one? I could go with Monou or Jigen? I think of that when the time comes."

* * *

Hoshi walked in the parking lot after school ended. He was heading to his motorcycle all of a sudden Minako appeared she stood next to his bike.

"Hello Minako. What can I do for you?" asked Hoshi as he approached.

"I wanted to know are you and Minako going out?" she asked up-front.

"No she's just a friend why do you want to know that. Why, are you interested in me?" he asked her and smiled already known what her answer's was going to be.

"Yes why?" she replied back.

"No reason." he stated. He made his way to his bike. "I'll see you tomorrow Minako. I got work to do."

He put his bag away and put on his helmet started his motorcycle and took off out the parking lot and down the street.

Before Minako could answer to what he said.

* * *

Hoshi was a nervous wreak it had been a week since the murder of Kenshiro Kimura. It been driving him nuts the clues were scarce and the murder had not yet killed the other four. But that then stop him from still taunting him with cryptic notes on his door that mocked him too.

That was when he meet Usagi. It was in the park after supper two days after he talked to Minako. He recognized her because he saw her sitting with Minako and Ami. And the third day of waiting for the killer to strike again.

Hoshi headed to her. Shew sat on a park bench she looked like she had been crying over something important.

When he sat down on the bench and asked, "Why are you crying miss?"

She sniffled a couple of times and said, "My boyfriend didn't bother to break up with me over the phone, but instead used a letter to do it."

"Why don't you forget about him."

"I can't according to destiny we are suppose to marry."

"Well I never believed in that. Destiny is what you make of it. Our lives are not preordained. They don't choose whom we marry it is us. Do not let fate get in the way of you finding true love not emptiness shallow love." stated Hoshi looks up at the nights sky that was clear and continued. "When I was a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became a man, I put away childish things. For now we see through a glass, darkly; but then face to face: now I know in part: but then shall I know even as also I am known."

"Thank you. I'll think about what you said Mr. . . ."

"Oh! I'm Hoshi Kusanagi."

And I'm Usagi Tsukino. Hoshi." she replied.

"I have to go Usagi Come find me if you ever need anybody to talk to. Okay." he replied getting up from the bench.

"Sure." she exclaimed happily watching him walk away into the dark.

* * *

Then it was at that shrine. I found out that my father sold me again for money this time to be engaged to his granddaughter, but why am I not surprise. I always know I had another fiancee' out there. I meet her after the day after Usagi.

Hoshi walked up the stairs where he walked Ami too. Still trying too, figure out why this Shrine looked so familiar to him.

He continued walking up the stairs till he reached the top. It was out of the way not too many people there.

Then and old man walked out of the temple and saw Hoshi standing there. He walked to me. Then he bowed to me and I bowed back to him.

"So tell me son. How have you been?" he asked.

"Um. . . . Excuse me sir, but do I know you?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes of course. Your 'Ki' signature is unique. I' m right am I Ranma?" he replied.

"How do you know that old man?" Stated Hoshi.

"I meet you one time. When you and your father were passing through the area. He wanted food and couldn't pay. So, as payment he would engage you to my granddaughter."

He smacked his head with his hand and shook his head. "I should have known that my father would do this." he stated. "I should have known why this shrine looked so familiar to me."

"So would you like to meet your fiancee?" asked Mr. Hino.

Hoshi started rubbing his temple's on his head. "I need to process this information. I'll come by tomorrow. I need to think, sir."

Well I will not go into details on how it went, but I will say it went well she was very pretty if not beautiful. I still not gave him my decision, but I'm considering it. And I have talked to her more than the time we first meet.

* * *

So, now back to where I'm at right now crouching down on top of the Shuto Expressway No.1 went by I saw the Bridgestone Museum of Art in the distance. The wind blows his hair and stood up steadily and jumped off the building to building.

Till he reached it. High above smoke and flames swirled in the dark sky of the moon less night. He hung from a cross. There was a note nailed above his head. The intense cable stretched outward from the man's wrists on the outside of the cross. At the top of the building.

High above the street Hyoga Monou endured his last torturous moment of consciousness. As he looked down the length of his clad legs in only pants. He saw the skin on his feet blister and peel away. The fabric of his white pants started to catch on fire also. 'I am in hell. Why is this happening to me?' he thought. He knows he was in hell because he was looking at the brand on his chest upside down one-way. Trying to figure it out.

**IGNIS**

On his chest burnt, barbecued, and blood leaked out. Then saw the note above him and trying ti grab the note.

Hoshi tore the note and started to read it:

Hello Mr. Kusanagi. Look! Look! The fire's of hell is consuming Dr. Monou! Can you smell the burning flesh, the heat of the flames? 'When thou walkest through the fire, thou shall not burned neither shall the flames kindle upon thee. But the fearful, and unbelieving, and the abominable, and murders, and whore mongers, and sorcerer's, and Idolaters, and all liars, shall have their part in the lake which burneth with fire and brimstone. Which is second death.' I hope you like it Kusanagi it's a good present after everything that happen since her death. A very good present for the annavesy of her death in two weeks away.

Sincerely yours,

Ille Umbra

P.S.-I can see you, but you can't see me!

Ille umbra watched Hoshi from the shadows an evil smile crossed his face and disappeared into the shadow with a bloody brand in his right hand. Dropped onto the ground.

As Hoshi read the note. The police arrived and shined a spotlight at him. Hoshi covered his eyes and growled that he let his guard down so the cops could get the jump on him.

Someone on a microphone said, "Stay where you are. If you move, we will open fire on you."

The SWAT Team entered the stairs and made their way up. Hoshi quickly cloaked himself with the Umi-Sen Ken and disappeared from the site.

The News arrived at the same time as the cops to report on the murder. The cameraman pointed the camera upwards as he disappeared from the site. The SWAT kicked the door down guns pointed straitly ahead and the five members of the team walked ahead with extreme caution.

"Sir no one's here!" he said over the Walkie Talky.

"Roger that Lieutenant. But do a sweep of the area to be sure." replied the Sergeant.

* * *

Hoshi made his way back to the Soho Expressway No.1. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dr. Kuroi.

"Hello Dr. Kuroi . . ."

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was a little busy. Hope you like it. I would like to dedicate this fic to my friend Erik who was killed two weeks ago. Read and Review. Kazuma20 out. 


	4. The Terra Murder

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 3**

**The** **Terra (Earth) Murder

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc One: Retribution

* * *

**_

Ille Umbra stood again in the middle of seven very large pillars. That was very large. The brand in his hand was still caked with blood as was his hand. He stalked to the third pillar pulled the brand up and stuck it into the pillar and turned clockwise till he heard a click and knew it was in place.

"'Ignis' is in place. Only leaves three more. Next it's 'Terra'." he muttered to himself.

He started to walk away, the rain dripping off his wet hair and his black trench coat. He stopped by the door and said, "And when he opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth beast say 'Come and see.' And I looked and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, ands with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth." Opened the door and walked out leaving droplets of water behind him.

* * *

After talking to Dr. Kuroi he got home and went take a bath. After the bath he stood in front of the mirror. His hair still was wet and a towel around his waist.

His face cracked a frown, shown his teeth. He raised his hand bowled it into a fist and punched the mirror with his right cracking it. He then punched it with his left and it shattered and kept punching. He destroyed the mirror and wall behind it till he reached the pipe.

He soon stopped and was breathing raggedly. The wall infront of him had a little blood on it. He brings both of his fists down, but they were still bowled up and clenched tightly. Blood dripped from his knuckles and down his hands. Falling to the ground and making a red puddle.

He walked out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers. He sat and pulled out the first aid kit. He pulled out some peroxide and put it on his blooded knuckles and bandage them. After he did the same thing for the other hand.

He sighed and lied down on the couch. He was wide awake going over with what has happened this night. His anger was building up inside of him. He had a filling of whom it was, but till he had more proof he would not be sure.

* * *

The apartment was cold when he got up from sleep on the couch. Hoshi had a ruff last night. He didn't get much sleep so he decided to stay home from school today and put on another pare of his clothes and headed back to the Bridgestone Museum of Art by motorcycle. He parked a block away.

He headed there by the cover of the Umi-Sen Ken. He dropped it when he reached the roof of the building. He bent down and on the roof was a small puddle of blood. 'Must be the victims?' thought Hoshi.

Still crouching down he started to ponder how the killer set Dr. Monou on fire. 'How did he do it how did he set him on fire without some kerosene and matchsticks? If he had used kerosene or even gasoline there would still be a lingering smell in the air and last night it didn't smell any either. Hmm I wonder could he be a fire user? Can he really control the flame? How is that possible? That would take magic and I know it to exist. So could he have been born with it.' he thought. 'That would explain the absent of a high 'Ki' energy. The only one here was the victims Dr. Monou. Crap. So now I have my proof too, ho it is. It's the same one that killed Amia. I found him at last. Still, up to his old tricks.'

* * *

Hoshi got back on his motorcycle started it up and pulled into traffic and started to enter different lines of traffic as he went. One thing that was going throw his mind was he finally found Amia's killer.

He had his CD Player headphone blasting in his ears. It was Johnny Cash. He stopped at a light waiting for it to turn green when it did he took off down the road at a high speed.

It was midmorning and the sun was high in the sky for the day. It was cold even though the sun was out. It hadn't snowed yet which was weird for this time of year since it should have snowed at least once. But Hoshi was glad it meant he could speed without worrying about snow or ice.

He made it back too, the area around his apartment building where he lived. It was closed to 11 Hoshi parked his motorcycle on the shoulder. His left foot on th ground and the right on the peg. His helmet in his lap and taking a drink of water from a bottle. When he finished and turned his head to the Newspaper Vending Machine. What he saw scarred him a little. It was a picture of him from far away. Standing on the Bridgestone Museum of Art next to a man burning on a cross. In a moonless night.

Also in big bold letters taking up half the front page, it said: **_'IS THIS MAN THE KILLER OR A CONCERN CITIZEN?'_** It was the same picture but it was blown up and enhanced to see him better with a red circle around him.

He had gotten of his motorcycle and walked to the machine and pulled some coins out of his left pants pocket. He slipped it into the machine and pulled it open a took a paper out. He skimmed the article under the picture.

_An article by: Dante V. Kitayama:_

_It is often the nature of realities that man will kill each other. Sometimes we can't resist the urge to kill. But what happens to, this man goes beyond murder, but burning a man on a cross. That is symbolic to how sick and depraved man comes up with killing each other._

_This symbolic reference to western Christian it's sad to imply any religious reference in a murder of this man. The police have not given out any information on whom this man was or what he did to forgo to be murdered in this way. You ask yourself Why? Why kill like this–_

Hoshi fished reading the article and headed back to his bike and stuffed it into his saddle bags. Got on started it up with his helmet on and took off down the street.

* * *

Ami was reading the morning paper as she waited for class to begin this morning. It was the same article Hoshi would read later that day. What caught her eye was the fact that the man wore a coat similar to the one Hoshi always wore to school.

She got up and showed the paper to Makoto and Minako who were talking to each other about Hoshi about which one could get him to date him first.

"Do you think that's Hoshi?"

"I don't know why?" asked Makoto.

"Because it looks like him. But maybe if it had a better resolution than we could see it more clearly." stated Ami.

"But that couldn't be Hoshi. He's not a murder." relied Minako.

"Yeah, why kill someone in a flashy was and in a heavily populated spot." said Makoto.

"The photo could be doctored to make it look that way." replied Ami.

They decided to question Hoshi about the man in the newspaper that looked sorta liked him. They would wait for lunch today since that would be the best time.

* * *

Hoshi was rushed his way down the road on his motorcycle. It was still cold out. He slowed down a little and found the restaurant. He went a little way and found the restaurant parking lot and pulled in.

The restaurant was were Dr. Kuroi wanted to meet and discuss this new development. When he pulled into the parking lot, he parked his motorcycle at the back. He got off unhooked his helmet and sat it on the handle bars. He took off his gloves and stuffed them in the saddle bags and started walking to the restaurant.

It was an expensive looking restaurant that was French and named 'La Aerials.' He opened the door and walked in. He was greeted by the hostess. She was of medium height with long black hair. Pulled back into a ponytail she had one green eye and one blue eye. She smiled at him and looked him over.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" she asked her voice was like velvet.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Dr. Kuroi."

"Let me see." she replied. And started flipping through the ledger and soon found the name. "Oh! Here it is. Yes, he was expecting a guest named Hoshi Kusanagi. Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Then he's waiting for you already. Let me show you the way."

He fallowed the woman to a table were Dr. Kuroi sat in a yellow suit with a white dress shirt and green tie. On the table was a bottle of Chianti in a whine glass the red whine swished around in his hands. Hoshi sat down across from him. The hostess bowed and said.

"The waiter is coming to take you order. What would you like to drink, sir?" the question was directed to Hoshi.

"Um. . . . I'll take a scotch on the rocks." he replied.

"I will get it for you right away." she said and walked away.

Dr. Kuroi smiled at him taking a sip. "That's a good choice Mr. Kusanagi. But don't you think that's a strong drink for lunch?"

"No, I don't think."

"Well the reason I asked for this meeting." he said taking a sip.

Hoshi interrupted, "Was because of what happen to Dr. Monou Huh?"

"Yes. Do you have any viable clues on his death Mr. Kusanagi?" He asked.

"Yeah, one thing is I can't sense his presences at all. Like he doesn't have any 'ki' and he's using something else, too. Thank you."

The Hostess returned with his drink put it on the table and bowed before walking away. Hoshi watched her walk away before he continued talking. He turned back to Dr. Kuroi.

"So with the Chianti are going to have some liver and fava beans?"

"No Mr. Kusanagi. Now back to what you were saying."

"Okay. So I ran into this man before. If this is the same man, he is using 'ki' like I said, but maybe a flame like technique."

"Flame like technique? Is that's how he was able to set Dr. Monou on fire?" asked Dr. Kuroi.

"Too, answer the second question, yes. Because when I went back and also when I was they're last night I didn't smell anything like gasoline or kerosine. At all." he replied.

"So he set him on fire without it. You didn't answer my first question Mr. Kusanagi."

Hoshi picked up his glass of scotch and took a drink. Looked at it and put it back on the table a sigh.

"I heard a rumor during my training in the art. This old priest told that the gods can bless man with the power over the elements. That they can control them once the had control over pure 'ki'. It's sort of a step up you don't use your ki at all. He gave me a copy of the scroll that details it I never had a reason to use it. I guess I do now."

"So you can master this?" asked Dr. Kuroi.

"Yes, all I have to do is train with it to use it." he said.

"I see, but when do you'll think he will strike again, Mr. Kusanagi?" the good doctor asked.

"I don't know. He waited a week after he killed Dr. Kimura to kill Dr. Monou. So going on this time table, I would say about a week. I really don't know Dr. Kuroi."

* * *

Nabiki was walking down a street going too, lunch during her intermission on her classes at the college. She stopped when the door to the restaurant 'La Aerials' opened up.

Hoshi walked out into the street not noticing the person he almost hit with the door. He ran his hand throw his hair with his left his right was in his pocket. He sighed and put his left hand into his pocket.

He walked away down the street. He didn't notice he was being fallowed by Nabiki who fallowed him down the street.

As Nabiki fallowed him, she was thinking, 'It is Ranma. So this is where he has been for six months. He changed considerably different. He wearing different cloths, shoes, and a haircut. A leather jacket that's new, the jeans to, and the shirt underneath is that cashmere.'

Hoshi continued to walk and was in the parking lot. Pulled out his left hand which he had some key in his hand. He stopped next to his motorcycle and opened the saddle bags and pulled out his gloves and put them on and closed it.

He throws his leg over the bike took the helmet from the handle bars and put it's on. Stuck the keys into the ignition and started it up then raved it up. He kicked the kick stand and had both legs on the ground and backed out. He was infront of the exit and took off out the exit and down the street heading north.

Nabiki watched him take off without noticing her at all. She was kind of wondering how to use the information to her advantage with the others.

* * *

Ille Umbra was in a bathrobe and slippers drying his hair which covered his face. He sat down and sighed. The towel still on his head.

"It's almost finish. I must contact the leader of the 'Das Kreis von das Schwarz Dorn.' Mr. Vergil will be happy everything is going according to plan." He said to himself.

He picked up the phone and started dialing the number out of the country. With the phone to his ear the line started to ring. Then hears a clicking sound of the other line bing picked up.

"Guten Ahend!"

"Hello sir. It's I."

"Oh! How are you Herr Seisho Yagami?"

I'm find. I'm sorry to call so late Mr. Dardar."

"It's all-right Herr Yagami. I was up anyway reading Ben-Hur by Lew Wallace."

"Um. . . . That's a good book."

"Yes, Wallace was a volunteer in the Army during the American Civil War. The book is quite interesting."

"Sir, I called to tell you that the murders are going according to the plan."

"So you called to tell me that the others will be quite happy to know this. Also, the two murders three and a half years ago. Bestia and Angus. So what else do you have to report?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean what three brands did you use?"

"Oh."

"Yes out other five brands."

"Yes, I used. 'In dues no Confido', 'Ignis', and 'Terra', sir."

"Wohl. Wohl. Mein Gott. It's going according to plan. The other elf are going to be, please. When this part of the plan is finished, your other comrades will be joining you in Japan."

"Yes, Sir."

Well. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Sayonara."

He hung up the phone. He sighed and leaned back into the chair rubbing his eyes. 'So the others are coming it only mean that the end is near. And only this Hoshi Kusanagi can screw up the bosses' plan. If he interferes any further. The plan will be ruin.'

* * *

Hoshi sat on a bench in the park. He sighed and leaned back his eyes closed. It was mid afternoon and school should be over soon.

Nabiki skipped her afternoon classes and walked throws the park she went back to the Dorm room and pick up her books. She saw him and smiled she walked to the bench where he was sitting and sat down next to him.

"So tell me Ranma is this were you been?" she asked.

Hoshi cracked opened one eye. "Names not Ranma and I've been living here two months not that's any of your business."

"Cut the crap Ranma. You and I both know who you are."

"Yes and my name is Hoshi not this Ranma person you are looking for Miss."

"Yes you are now telling me where you were! The others have been looking for you for six months! Now tell me."

He laughed and sat crossed leg. His right arm was on the top of the bench. His elbow was bind in the front. His head in his left hand.

"So tell me Nabiki How did you find me? And will you tell them where I'm at? Because if you do tell Nabiki. I'll make you regret it." threaten Hoshi.

"My, my. Ranma is that a threat?" she asked.

"No, it's a promise Nabiki for once in my life I'm free from my idiot father and you father. I wouldn't have it any other way." he said getting up.

He walked away from Nabiki. She just stared at his back as he walked away.

* * *

Makoto walked too, the park hoping to find Hoshi since he skipped school today and wasn't at lunch. She figured he be there. Because he always liked the calmness and peace of the park. When she entered, she saw him talking too, another woman who was probably a year older than him.

'Who is she?' she thought.

She watched as he started to laugh and watched him say something to her. She continued to watch the woman's reply and him getting up and walked away. He said something else and continued to walk off.

She decided to go talk to the other woman too, see what she knows about Hoshi. She walked to where she still sat.

"Hello Miss how do you know Hoshi?" asked Makoto.

"Hoshi is that his name?" said Nabiki.

"What?"

"I know him as Ranma Saotome not Hoshi."

"Ranma Saotome the Legendary Martial Artist?"

"Yeah, that's who he used to be anyway. We were sort of Friends."

"What type of person was he before he moved here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I would like to know."

"Sure I will tell you." said Nabiki. And she told Makoto everything about whom Ranma was. But left out the stuff about the fiancee's.

* * *

Hoshi walked to his apartment an hour after meeting Nabiki in the park. He walked up the stairs and saw Makoto standing next to his door.

"Hello. Makoto what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Hoshi can. I talk to you?"

"Sure." He pulled out his key and unlocked his door. Took off his shoes and walked in and sat on the couch.

Makoto did the same and sat next to him.

"Tell me Hoshi. Is your name really Ranma Saotome the Legendary Martial Artist?" she asked.

"Yes. I was until six months ago. And when did I become Legendary?"

"Why did you change your name?"

"To get away from my father and another reason."

"What's the other reason?"

"I rather not talk about that it's my own personal memories."

"Okay."

* * *

Hoshi continued his search for clues on the whereabouts of the other three missing scientists. But came up with nothing at all no leads. Ille Umbra has not taunt him like last time either.

During the day he searching and at night trying to master the scroll. That was on how to create the flame and make it appear in his hand and after a week he got it too, work with a small flame, but needs it to be bigger.

Hoshi sat on a park bench with Makoto as they stared into the sky at nothing. It was mid day they were waiting for Rei, Minako, Ami, and Usagi.

"So you are getting us altogether?" asked Makoto.

"Wait for the others to get here." he replied.

"Does it have anything to do with why you missed so much school. And me get you your homework?" asked Makoto.

"Kind of I guess." stated Hoshi.

The four entered the park. They soon founded Hoshi and Makoto talking about why Ranma wanted to talk to them.

"Hoshi why did you call us?" asked Ami.

"Yeah, Why?" asked Minako.

"The reason I wanted too talk to all was why I been missing a lot of school. These's something that needs may undivided attention right now." he stated.

"Can you tell us what it is?" asked Ami.

"No, when this is over. I well tell you'll."

* * *

Then Hoshi received a note from Ille Umbra telling him to come too, St. Mary's Cathedral.

Hoshi started running not bothering too, unlocked his door and almost knocked over Makoto and her friends at the time. Still running he past them and said, "Sorry can't talk now."

He jumped from the street to the roof and kept jumping his entire way to St. Mary's Cathedral.

He arrived at St. Mary's Cathedral which was made too, look like an old European church. The church was on the left side and on the right was the residential area fir the priest and the nuns made up to look like a square and in the middle was a small garden.

He landed on top of one off the roofs and jumped into the garden. And walked to a small figure sticking out of the ground like a small tree.

He was now close enough to see it all. With a tremor of repulsion, he understood. The four walls of the cathedral seemed to contract around him. Emerging like a small demon from the earthen floor was Aoi Saiyuki . . . or at least half of her. She was buried up to her waist in the ground. He hands tied behind her back with a chain. Her long dark blue hair sprawled out behind her on the ground. Her chest uncovered and got a good look at her chest her breast were big just like her photo indicated.

She was propped limply upwards, spine arched backwards like some sort of hideous punching bag.

He looked down at her upturned eyes. They bulged outward, green and blood shot. The sight was gruesome. The woman's mouth had been jammed opened and packed solid with dirt.

"So he stuffed a fist full of dirt down her throat. She must have died from suffocation." Hoshi commented to himself.

He binned down to get a better look and she had a brand on her chest above her breast. The killer branded her like he did the other one with the element of science. The first element was Ignis and now Terra.

The mark on her chest was charred and oozing. Around the brand of words.

**Terra**

"Terra." he whispered. He tilted his head almost forgetting the note that was tapped to the body's head. He pulled it off and unrolled it and read it.

_Hello again, Mr. Kusanagi. Third murdered scientists. The earth will consume her. Dr. Aoi Saiyuki stuffing her mouth with dirt watching her suffocate to death the brand on her chest. 'For yet a little while, and the wicked __shall not be; Yea, thou shalt diligently consider his place and it __shall not__ be. But the meek shall inherit the earth; and shall delight themselves in the abundance of peace. The earth and the heavens fled away; and there was found no place for them. And I saw a new heaven and earth: for the first heaven and the first earth passed away; and there was no more sea._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Ille Umbra_

_P.S.-I can still see you-u-u. But you will never see me.

* * *

_

An old priest whore black robes. He walked out into the cold air. The air felt nice on his face. Then he caught the glimpse of a young man kneeling next to a dead body.

He quickly retreated to make a phone call. He called the local police about a murder that took place at the church.

Hoshi was still reading the note. When he heard the sirens of the police coming from far away. He stood up looked around then jumped backs onto the roof. And when he was far away.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. Dr. Kuroi's number. It ringed a couple of times.

"Hello. Dr. Kuroi speaking."

"Dr. Kuroi. It's Hoshi Dr. Saiyuki was just killed tonight."

"Okay meet me at the restaurant tomorrow. You remember 'La Aerials'."

"Yes, got it bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and roofed hooped to his apartment when he got by the gate he jumped down to the ground and walked in and up the stairs.

When he got to the second floor, he headed for his apartment door. He fished out his keys for his apartment.

He pulled them out and unlocked his door. He opened it and swings opened. He kicked his door closed. Took off his booths and then walked into his apartment and headed for the kitchen.

He opened his fridge too, find something too eat. He found some leftover of delivered pizza's which was two boxes one was half eaten was meat lover while the other wasn't touched at all was pepperoni.

He grabbed a plate and heated him self up a couple of slices. After they finished heating them up, he ate them then heated up the rest of both pizza's and ate them.

He drank some ice tea in a glass and sat down on the couch. He took a sip then placed it on the coffee table.

He heard a knock on the door. He got up and went to answer it. When he opened the door. He saw Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Minako.

"Um. . . . Hello what can I do for you all?" asked Hoshi.

"Can we talk to you Hoshi?" asked Makoto.

"Sure. Come in."

He stepped out of their way to let them enter his apartment. They took a seat on the two couches. He grabbed a chair from the table. Turned it around and sat on the chair his hands crossed on the back.

"So what can I do for all of you?" he asked.

Usagi answered, "Makoto told use everything. What she learned from Nabiki."

"Not everything there is something's that only I know and never shared with anyone what so ever."

"So tell us." replied Usagi.

"Sure. But this doesn't leave this room at all. You got it?"

"Yes." they all answered.

"Well it started three and a half years ago. When I was training and came to Tokyo . . . "

To Be Continued. . . . In Remembrance 1: Meetings

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well that's it for this chapter. The story of how this story begins in the next chapter. Also, Merry Christmas too ever one. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	5. Remembrance 1: Meetings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Remembrance 1: Meetings

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc One: Retribution

* * *

**_

It was just a regular city in Japan. Tokyo is a beautiful city classical and modern in it's own right. Like Vince, London, Paris, New York, or Rome it had it's own attraction that drew in tourism. The beautiful Pagoda's in Asakusa. The kabuki Theater, gorgeous Temples and Shrines.

But I'm getting ahead of myself and off track. My name is Ranma Saotome and I been traveling with my idiot's pop's for eight and a half year. The old man has done a lot of stupid things. The thing with the pit and the hungry animals was one

* * *

I was walking through the park. And that was when I saw her. The park was close to a government building. She sat there on a bench reading like she had not a care in the world.

My heart was caught in my throat, and she was beautiful. She had medium length blue hair, she had small glasses on her face and had blue eyes.

I went up too, talked to her. I made my way to where she sat. She looked up at me and smiled a beautiful smile at me.

"Hello." I said to her.

"Hello. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Ranma Saotome Heir to the Saotome School of Anything goes Martial Arts. Yours?" I asked

"Mine's is Amia Kishimoto. Please to meet you Ranma. Would you like to set next to me?" she replied.

"Okay."

I sat next to her. I never had much chance to talk to girls since me and pop moved around. I didn't say anything at all. I waited for her too, say something anything to me.

She had closed the book she was reading. Looked at me and smiled again. She took my hand. And she leads me out the park.

I walked with her past. A couple of shops, she and I talked what our lives had been about. She lead somewhat of a sheltered life because her parents were very protective.

I told her about my life on the road. How I saw many strange and different places. We shared a good healthy laugh when I told her how stupid my father is.

"Ranma you lead a really interesting life."

"Some what. But I never really had friends."

"That's sad Ranma."

"Yea, I only had one and that was when I was six. His name was Ukyo Kuonji. But I haven't seen him in more than seven years."

"Ranma would you like to be friends with me?" she asked.

"Sure I would like to be friend."

We were walking down the street we past a guy he had short black hair, but his bangs were long and covered his right eye, he wore a black leather stip collar around his neck, a white dress shirt the first three buttons undone. Wore a black leather jacket with the crescent moon symbol on his back. Green dresses pants and black booths.

He gave us a sparse looked and kept on walking.

* * *

Usagi stopped him before he could continue and replied, "Wait does this man you saw have any part in the story. Are, is he just a passer by?"

"If you let him finish his story meatball head. We might find out." stated an angry Rei.

"Okay."

"So can I finish the story?" asked Hoshi.

"Yes."

"Okay. Back to where I was at . . . "

* * *

She and I were still walking down the street. I was walking her home. The sun was going down. It was a summer time of the year. It was getting late a needed too, get back and find something to eat before pop ate all of it. We stopped in front of a nice size house and it was painted white with a bluish green roof.

"Thanks for walking me home Ranma."

"Sure Amia. Later see you tomorrow." I replied jumping off waving too, her.

She waved back too, me and smiled. Before she walked into the house.

* * *

I got back to the campsite and pop was all ready to eat some stew. He looked at me slurping his stew. Before asking.

"So boy were, have you been?"

"Why were you worried, pop?" I asked back.

"No, but you start school tomorrow." he said.

"What I'm not going to school old man." I exclaimed almost at a yell.

"Boy! We will be in the area for a while! So shut up boy your going to school." he screamed.

"Shut up old man!"

He put his hand to his face and started to fake cry, "Oh why was I curse with such a disrespectful son!"

"Yeah, yeah." I replied before I sat down with my plate of food and started to eat.

* * *

Seisho Yagami walked down a street and stopped then dropped into the darkness of an ally and watched a man who was 29 or 30 year's old full head of brown hair. In a white suit, blue dress shirt, red tie, and a pair of brown dress shoes.

Seisho smiled evilly as he watched the man walk. He mind was thinking, 'Yes, the first major victim of Sir Virgil Dardar main plans. According to the name I was provided he should be Kakashi Akimine he is designated to be 'Angus' by the blood need for the pillar and brand together. I will not kill him tonight. I will wait and watch his mannerisms before I kill him.'

The man named Kakashi walked pass a gambling institute to a bar. He headed down a small flight of stairs to a door. The bar was called 'Club Special.'

Seisho sat on the ground. His left leg screeched in front of him and the right pulled up too, his body. 'Also according to the boss the one named Bestia is a girl who is about 13-14 years old I think. He hasn't told me anything else. Maybe sometimes in the next week he'll tell me? Then the wait for three years before I can strike again. I would like to know why?'

* * *

I had sleep in my sleeping bag. When I woke up, it was close to dawn. I could hear sleeping snoring loudly like a buzz saw. I snorted before fixing my breakfast.

I sat in front of the fire stirring the soup, and I also had rice cooking in another pot. After the rice was finish cooking, I drained the water out and poured some of the bottle water I had over to rinse it out.

I scooped out some rice and put it in a bowl. I then scooped some soup out it had a light souse to it. It had some vegetables and some meat from the stew that pop and I ate last night.

I ate fast not bothering to wake up the human snore machine. 'Let him sleep. He misses breakfast. He misses breakfast.' And I just kept eating.

After I finished eating, I started to practice a little before I had to go to school. After about an hour I finished. I then headed back to the tent and to change cloths.

I came out the tent, and I had my hair tied in a ponytail wearing a school uniform black and was buttons all the way up. I also had black pants and white tennis shoes and headed to school. The old man was still out like a light.

* * *

Seisho was still sat there where he was last night. He was tired out and about to go out of his mind if the guy didn't come out. The man he had fallowed Kakashi Akimine had yet to come out of the bar he entered last night.

He saw that the door to 'Club Special' opened with a jingle and Kakashi stepped put of the bar his tie untied hung loosely around his neck top button undone. Briefcases in hand. On his other arm is a woman in a red business suit.

They walked up the stairs and went up it to the street. Her dress was short tight and ended a little pass mid-thigh. Kakashi turned to her and kissed her on the lips.

Seisho pulled out some surveillance equipment and set the microphone on a stand on the ground pointed at them. He then put on some head phones on he turned it a little up so he could listen to what they said. He smiled to himself.

After Kakashi finished kissing her. He smiled at her and replied, "Chisame I had a good time last night. I hope we can do this again."

"Sure I would love that to do this again Mr. Akimine. Maybe we can you know?" she asked seductively.

"Well maybe. I would love that." he replied kissing her again and walked off to the left while she went right.

Seisho packed up the equipment and started to fallow. He tailed him to his apartment he sat on the opposite roof with a black fedora on his head to cover his face.

Akimine was in his apartment for 50 minutes and then came right out in a freshly clean suit. It was similar to the one that he wore yesterday.

He smiled as he looked down at him. Seisho was happy. "Now I know your schedule Mr. Kakashi Akimine. I will kill you and brand you. Your blood is necessary for the bosses' plans."

* * *

The school day had started the same, until lunch. It was unusual to see this at school that they were fighting for some bread. Something me and the old man would fight over. Then I the lunch lady calls out, "Okay! Last Curry Bread of the day!"

I saw her throw it in the air. All the students jumped up and tried to grab it. I saw this one boy was almost their inches away from it he yelled, "It's mine." I jumped up and onto his head a grabbed it at the last minute.

As he was about to reach it, another young man jumped up and grabbed the bread. For a moment Ryoga was stunned, no one had ever done that to him before. However, he quickly recovered.

In the background you could hear the lunch lady scream, "Okay, who wants's sweet-Bean Bread?"

And you could hear the other students fight over the other bread.

He ran up to the young man, he yelled, "You! Who are you?"

The young man with his hair in a ponytail turned in surprise, took a bite of the bread and smiled at him. "Ranma Saotome."

Ryoga clenched his fist together and cried. "Ranma Saotome I shall never forget this offence of the curry bread?"

I waked away whistling a tune. Bread in my left hand and right in my pocket.

* * *

I meet Amia back in the same park I meet her yesterday. I went up to her. She looked up and smiled that same smile as yesterday.

"I was wondering when you come back, Ranma." she said.

"Yea, you're the only person I know here so I thought we could hang around together."

"I'm find with that Ranma. I have someone else coming, too. If he gets here. I'm sure you two well get along good. She said.

"I hope so."

Ryoga came walking in the park. He knew his sense of direction always got him in trouble with people and himself when he wanted to go somewhere. He also hoped he fallowed Amia's Direction correctly. She wanted him to meet a new friend of hers and also said they would get along good.

He found her and didn't expect to see Ranma sitting next to his girlfriend. He walked to them he was getting mad at Ranma for trying to steal his girlfriend.

"Ranma! What are you doing here!"

"Huh? Oh it's the guy from lunch. I was talking with my friend Amia. What are you doing here?"

"That's my girlfriend!"

"I didn't catch your name at lunch?"

"It's Ryoga Hibiki."

"Okay."

"So you the friend she wanted me to meet?" Ryoga asked.

"Ryoga you to know each other already and go too, the same school that's great! I'm sure you two will be good friends."

"Yea." said Ranma. 'Guys got a temper.'

"Sure." replied Ryoga. 'Guys a jerk.'

Amia got up and pulled both of us. "Come on you two let's have fun together. There's this new place in Ginza that opened called The Sony Building!"

"Um . . . Okay." said Ryoga.

"I don't care as long as I get to hang around with people."

* * *

Seisho Yagami was still watching Kakashi Akimine from the rooftops. He also still had the black fedora on his head pulled over his eyes.

Kakashi walked down the street to the same bar he walked too, three days ago. He was going too, meet his girlfriend on the side. He figured since he was getting married in a couple of days that this would be his last fling as a free man, before tying the knot.

Seisho smiled evilly like a madman. 'Is this life a dream? Or is this a reality? Or are we just mindless lumps of flesh destine to fight and kill each other? In the bible they say something is amiss in the world and that's due to sin. 'For the creature was made subject to vanity, not willingly, but by reason of him whom hath subjected the same hope, Because the creature itself also shall be delivered from bondage of corruption into the glorious liberty of the children of God. For we know that the whole creation groaneth and travaileth in pain together until now.'

After Seisho finished his thought, he jumped down behind Kakashi Akimine. He put his hand over his mouth and drugged him into the ally that was next to the bar he was about to enter.

Seisho throws Kakashi to the ground. He hit it hard the briefcase he was holding flies to the ground. Kakashi started to get up.

"Who the hell are you? Are you Chisame's brother?" he asked yelling.

He smiled evilly, "No, I'm not Chisame's brother. I work for someone else whom want's your blood to help our cause."

"What are you talking about?" just as the question left his lips he was punched in the stomach.

Seisho punched him again in the stomach then the face three times. Kakashi slumped down and was coughing up blood. He was grabbed by his hair almost pulling it out and then slammed into the wall hard. Seisho dug into his left pocket and pulled out a long nail he let go of his hair with his right and stretched out Kakashi's left. Then stuck the nail throw Kakashi's left wrist.

He screamed out in pain and agony blood was poured out of the wound. Seisho pulled out a second nail and stretched it out in the same fashion as the left and driven it into the right wrist blood was pouring out at a fast rate. Kakashi screamed again in more pain and agony. He started to cough up more blood.

"Why are doing this to me?" he asked.

Seisho didn't answer his question. He just stood in front of him still smiling at him. He then pulled out the final nail from his left pocket.

He crossed th feet together too, on top of each other. Holding the feet together with his right hand and with the nail in his left hand. He brought his hand back and stuck the nail through the first shoe and went through his feet, then the other foot and shoes he was nailed to the brick wall. Kakashi tried to scream but it came out in a horse moan.

Seisho grabbed Kakashi shirt and it pulled opened buttons' flies to the ground. He pulled out a brand from his inside jacket pocket, and it had the word 'Angus' on it. His hand seemed to catch on fire with a crimson flame that caught the brand on fire and heated it up.

He then stuck it into Kakashi's chest. You could hear the flesh sizzle on contact and around the brand. Kakashi screamed out with a shocked look on his face.

Seisho pulled the brand off Kakashi's chest and blood pulled out of the brand leaving perfectly blood on the brand. He pulled out a zip lock bag and covered the brand. He dropped a note on the ground next to the body by the feet.

"One down one too, go." he said laughing.

To Be Continued . . . in Remembrance part2.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I took awhile to get this chapter right and I also wanted to do it right. This is a chapter I been thinking about for a while. Since I wrote the Prologue to the story how to explain how she was killed was hard and I came up with this. I hope you like it. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing off. 


	6. Remembrance 2: And So, Time Passed On

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Remembrance 2:** **And So, Time Passed On . . .

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc One: Retribution

* * *

**_

Hoshi stopped talking and took a deep breath and looked up. He then got up from his seat.

"Excuse me while I go to the bathroom." and then walked away and he left the other five to contemplate what he told them.

"I still don't see it?"

"See what?"

"Why would the killer go to all this trouble to kill this girl."

"Oh! Maybe he has so secret agenda we don't know about."

Hoshi walked back in and sat down again. Picked up his tea and took a sip of it and then set it on the table.

"Hoshi . . . Please tell us the rest?" asked Usagi.

"All right. Let's . . . continue . . . " he said closing his eyes.

* * *

Seisho stood in front of the first pillar. He pulled the brand out of a plastic bag and stuck it into the pillar. He turned it counter clock wise then clock wise till he heard a click. 

"Angus is in place." he cleared his troat and stated, "And I saw the lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beast say, 'come and see.' And I saw and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer."

He turned and walked away from the pillar and out the door.

* * *

Ranma had spent the last couple of days with Amia and Ryoga. Since they did have school today. They spent the day at an arcade, and she had dragged them both there. But they found something they liked called Street Fighter II and Fatal Fury it was a little fun. 

He stopped when he stepped into a puddle of water. He looked down and it wasn't water, but blood he stepped in. He stood in the light of the street lamp. He turned to look the way it came and fallowed the blood trail.

It leads him to a man dead nailed to a wall. Blood coming out of his mouth, licked down his wrist on both sides and coming from his feet. His eyes half opened and a symbol on his chest 'Lambia' and blood was oozing out of the symbol on the body. On the ground next to his body was a note.

Ranma picked the note up from the ground. He started to unfold the note. Before reading it.

It read:

Hello my Dear Readers:

_I must say the first killing of a man is always_

_exaltation. The high of it and the adrenaline that you_

_get when you see your target cry out in agony as_

_you stick the nails throw the flesh. Oh! I get so_

_exaltation just thinking about it makes my_

_heart race. And they overcame him by the_

_blood of the Lamb, and by the word of_

_their testimony, and they loved no their lives_

_unto the death_.

Sincerely,

Ille Umbra

Ranma dropped the note from his hands. He backed out of the ally and walked down the street a ways and found a telephone he dug in his pants pocket and shakily he pulled out some coins. He shakily put them in and dialed the cops.

"Hello 110, How can I Help you?"

"Y-yes, I saw a dead body."

"Where did you see the dead body?"

"I believe I passed a club called 'Club Special'. By there ally."

"But do you know the address?"

"According to the address sign it's 2-20-15 Asakusa, Taito-Ku."

"Okay, the cops will be there soon."

"All right."

"What's your name young man?"

"Um . . . Hoshi Kusanagi."

"Okay, Mr. Kusanagi wait there for the police, all right?"

"Sure."

Ranma waited for the police and told them what he knows about and saw. Gave his name and told them he moved around. They tanked him for his help and then he left.

Ranma was jumping from building to building. He was going back to where he and his father where they camped out at. He landed on the outside of the campsite and walked into it. Ranma decided to skip supper tonight and just went to bed.

* * *

Ranma and Ryoga had been fighting for the bread at lunch for the last three days. And it seemed Ranma always won in the end. 

It pissed Ryoga off to no end. And to make matters worse for him. Ranma was getting closer to his girlfriend.

He saw his girlfriend setting next to Ranma on a picnic table. Ryoga ran over too, where they sat, but stopped. When he saw what, they were working on.

She was helping Ranma do his homework. Amia turned and smiled at Ryoga.

"Hello. Ryoga you need help with your homework too?" she asked.

"No, I don't need help with my homework." replied Ryoga.

"Okay let me finish helping Ranma with his homework. Then we can have some fun." stated Amia.

"I'm finish Amia. Let's go do something." said Ranma.

"Can I see it?" asked Amia.

Ranma handed it to her and she checked over his homework. She looked at Ranma then the paper again then at Ranma before replying, "Half of these are wrong."

"So, not like I need a good education to practice the art." stated Ranma.

"Still you need an education for you, but also for your living you can't make a living alone on your Martial Arts." replied Amia.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You need to start thinking about your future and what you are going to do." said Amia.

"All right give it back."

Amia handed Ranma his homework back to him and he started correcting his errors. Ryoga just watched on in silences.

* * *

Ranma left after Amia helped him with his homework. He headed back to the campsite. He saw his father cooking something to eat. 

"Boy where have you been?" asked Genma.

"Why you want to know, pop?"

"Answer my question boy!" stated Genma.

"That is none of your business, pops."

"Well I'm making it my business. You should respect your father and be here practicing boy! Do you want to be a weak little girl!"

"Shut up old man." replied Ranma and walked into the tent.

* * *

Amia was wrapping two presents she got Ranma. Before Ryoga came three days ago, Ranma told her his birthday was coming up in a couple of days. 

She hoped he liked the gift she got him. One of the presents she got him has an emblem on it she made herself.

She also got Ryoga two presents since his birthday was a moth after Ranma's. Also because he liked to disappear for a while so she better give it to him now.

She hoped Ryoga liked both gifts she got him. Like Ranma's she made one herself.

* * *

Seisho sat in an arm chair his face covered by the shadows of the darkness in the room. He picked up the phone and started to dial a number it soon started to ring. 

"Hallo?"

"Sir, it's me."

Hallo Herr Yagami. How did it go?"

"It went well, sir."

"Gute, Gute. I hoped he screamed a lot?"

"Yes, he did scream a lot."

"What about the blood?"

"There was a lot, sir."

"Gute, well the other members of the Das Kreis von das Schwarz Dorn will be happy that everything is going to plan."

"So, sir who is the next victim in your glorious plan?"

"Oh Ja! The Fraulein name is Amia Kishimoto."

"Amia Kishimoto all right, sir. I will do it soon, sir."

"Gute, I plan to hear from you soon."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Auf Wiedersehen."

"Good bye."

Seisho hung up the phone and walked in the shadow and pulled out the second brand from a case and hold it up.

"So she is designated as Bestia."

* * *

Ranma walked with Ryoga to the park after School. Or more correctly was guiding him to the park so he would not get lost. 

"Ranma do you love Amia?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?" asked Ranma.

"I'm just curious that's why."

"You're just paranoid. You know that."

"I hope so." he muttered.

Ranma and Ryoga just continued to walk in the park. They saw Amia siting on a bench waiting for them.

When they started to approach where she sat Ranma waved to her. Ryoga smiled and waved to her.

"Hello Ranma and Ryoga."

"Hello, Amia."

"Hello, dear."

"Ranma happy birthday." replied Amia handing Ranma two presents.

Ranma opened his present and in it he found a pair of black fingerless gloves that went to the middle forearm. On the back it had a gold strip from the pinky to the thump. At the top of the glove is a gold strip going around it. And underneath was a ring of fire. It was the same on the other glove.

He opened the other present and inside was a walkman tape player with tree tapes.

"Thank you, Amia." replied Ranma

"And don't think I forgot about you Ryoga. Since I know how you like to disappear from time to time. I got you this." she replied and handed him a backpack and a wrapped present.

Ryoga opened his other present and they were gloves similar to Ranma's. The only different was instead of gold it was red strips and the symbol instead of a ring of fire he had a six pointed star.

"Thank you, dear." replied Ryoga.

* * *

Seisho watched them from a roof top across from the park. He held a pair of binoculars to his eyes to watch her. 

'I saw her a couple of days ago before I killed Mr. Kakashi Akimine.' he thought. 'So, she is number two I'm going to love this.'

He still wore a black fedora. He saw the way the two guys interacted with the girl and it was obvious to him that both guys loved the same girl.

The two guys had a shaky relationship. So he figured what better way to end a rocky friendship by framing one for murder.

That was a perfect plan to him and he will love setting this plan into motion. And it would be ready by the end of the week.

* * *

Ranma was walking with Amia. They were looking for Ryoga who was just behind them. Ranma had the portable tape player she got him on his belt and the head phones around his neck. 

Seisho jumped down in front of Ranma and Amia. He swiftly kicked Ranma in the stomach who went flying to the ground.

Amia turned around and was about to go check on Ranma when she was hit behind the head. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Seisho picked her up and turned and jumped up. He landed on a roof and jumped away to a secluded spot to kill her.

Ranma got up from the ground and fallowed him.

* * *

Seisho dropped her to the ground. He started to kick her in the stomach a couple of times and then in the back. She moaned and whimpered and rolled onto her back. As she laid there on her back, he grabbed her shirt and ripped it opened. 

H then put his foot on her chest stepping on her breast. He then pulled out a brand and held it away from his body and it caught fire immediately. As the firs subsided, the brand was hot and he stuck it in her stomach. She screamed out and he put more pressure on her chest till she stopped breathing. He smiled to himself.

* * *

Ranma arrived after Seisho branded and killed Amia. Ranma jumped at him and was about to attack. 

Seisho brought his knee up and kneed Ranma in the stomach and then kicked him in the face sending him into a tree.

Ranma hit the tree with a lot of force and weakly got up. With that Seisho jumped away. Ranma weakly walked to Amia body and he held her in his arms as he kneeled down her head fell back he brought her body close to his chest. Ranma then started to cry over her dead body.

Ryoga appeared and saw Ranma holding Amia and thought the worst.

* * *

Seisho walked into the room and to the second pillar. He pulled the brand out of a plastic bag and stuck it in the second pillar. He then turned it clockwise. 

"Bestia in place." he cleared his troat "And when he opened the second seal, I heard the second best say, 'Come and see.' And there went out another horse _that was _red: and _power_ was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto him a great sword."

* * *

After Amia's death Ryoga started attacking Ranma for an unknown reason more than often. Not because of the bread, but because he blamed Ranma for Amia's death. And he challenged Ranma to a match. He wanted to kill Ranma nothing more. Ranma waited for three days for him to show up behind his house. On the fourth day Genma came to find Ranma. 

"Boy what are you doing!" asked Genma.

"I'm waiting for Ryoga for a fight." Stated Ranma.

After Genma beat Ranma up and knocked me unconscious. Ranma woke up and they were already on our way to the coast of Japan. They were going to swim to China.

And as they say time passes on. So does life. Only me and Ryoga know the real reason of why we always fought each other. But I never will forget Amia and the time I spent with her and she will always be in my heart.

To Be Continued . . . in **_Chapter 6: The Aura (Air) Murder_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well I'm finished this Chapter. It took me awhile to write it, because I wanted to get ever thing right in the chapter. I gave hints on whom Seisho Yagami is read carefully. Well Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	7. The Aura Murder

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 6**

**The Aura (Air)Murder

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc One: Retribution

* * *

**_

The reactions of the girls were the same they were shocked. Hoshi had finished telling them the story.

Hoshi had his eyes closed after he finished talking. He waited for someone to say something.

But no one said anything or answered at all. They just sat there in silence for a good five minutes.

Usagi was the first to say something. She asked, "Ranma or Hoshi what name do yo like to be called?"

"Hoshi Kusanagi I left the name Ranma Saotome behind six months ago."

"Is that all?" asked Ami.

"Yes it is." replied Hoshi.

"What did you leave behind?" asked Minako.

"That's is another story. A long story for another time."

* * *

Ille Umbra or Seisho Yagami stood in front of the fifth pillar of the seven pillars. The brand in his left hand was caked with blood. 

He stuck in the pillar and turned it half clockwise and then half counter clockwise. Then there was a clicking sound.

"Terra is in place. Only two more leaves. Next its Aura."

He stood there and said, " And when he had opened the fifth seal, I saw under the alter the souls of them that were slain for the word of god, and for the testimony which they held: and they cried with a loud voice, saying 'How long, O Lord holy and true, dost thou not judge and avenge our blood on them that dwell on the earth?' And white robes were given unto everyone of them; and yet for a little season, until their fellow servants also and their brethren, that should be killed as they _were_, should be fulfilled."

He turned and walked out the area.

* * *

After they left Hoshi sat by his table staring out the window. The table was pushed to the wall, and the end of the table was lined up with the end of the window. His chair was in front of the window. 

On the table was a bottle and a small glass. In the bottle and glass was scotch. As he watched the moon and the stars.

Hoshi grabbed the glass and took a sip. What he told them, all he never told this to Akane. Ryoga may have told her, but this was something he never wanted to tell her. His past was too, messed up to fully tell anyone.

He was kinda surprise Nabiki didn't find this out before Ryoga told them. He know she did a background check on him and his father when they went to live there. But he should have known only two people know how she really died.

He downed the rest of the drink and set the empty glass on the table. He grabbed the cap and put it on the bottle. He got up and went to the refrigerator and opened it up, then he put the bottle next to the milk.

He closed it and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Hoshi stepped out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. He sighed and ran his right hand through his short wet hair. 

'Tomorrow will be nothing, but training. I'll catch Makoto before she leaves for school and get her to pick up my school work for me.'

Hoshi laid down on the couch and was soon asleep.

* * *

Seisho sat down in his chair. He picked up the telephone and dialed a number. It rang a couple of times. 

"Hallo?"

"Sir, it's me again."

"Herr, Yagami. I take it your calling because it went well?"

"Yes, sir. It went well."

"Gute, Gute."

"The brand 'Terra" is in place. By this time next month. All the Brands will be in place. The final phase of the plan will be in place."

"Gute, Gute."

"Sir, Avarice called me last week."

"Well, what did Avarice want?"

"He said Hoshi Kusanagi is getting closer to finding out our goal."

"Well if you find him getting to close kill him."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Auf Wiedersehen."

"Goodbye, sir."

* * *

Hoshi woke up from sleeping on the couch. He stretched a little and got up, then headed for the bathroom. 

He entered the bathroom and washed his face, combed his hair and used the bathroom. He then went to the bedroom and put on a pair of black jeans then a pair of white socks, and button his pant then buckled his belt and zipped his pants.

He walked to the closet and pulled out a blue cashmere turtleneck shirt with the white strips making a cross. He put it on and walked out. He headed for the kitchen and opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on.

In the living room he put on his black boots and pulled his pant's legs down over them. He grabbed his white jacket which hanged on a hock and put it on and opened the door.

He walked out and locked the door. Makoto was just leaving for school.

"Hello, Makoto."

"Hello, Hoshi. What can I do for you?" asked Makoto.

"I was wondering if you could pick up my school work for me."

"Sure, I can do that for you."

"Thanks, Makoto. I got to go."

"Okay."

* * *

Hoshi rode his motorcycle to the park. He headed for a clearing in the trees. You could see him from the park walkway. 

Hoshi took off his jacket and hung it on a tree. He then took off his shirt and hung it over his jacket.

He got into a stance and brought out the flame with his hand.

He wild the flame to set his fist on fire. He then started to punch the tree and the flame around his fist got bigger and hotter.

The tree started to catch on fire as Hoshi kept on punching at it. He stopped then started to punch again at high speed. His whole body caught on fire and a pillar of flame shot out of the ground from under the tree and turned it into ashes.

Hoshi was tired and was sweating a lot. The tree he was standing in front of was now a pill of ashes. He turned to another tree and punched one time with the flame on his fist. He hit the tree hard shattering it in half and caught fire and then he delivered a straight kick before it fell to the ground.

The tree fell down still on fire. Hoshi closed his fist, but kept the index and middle finger out with the flame. He jumped up in a spiral with the flame fallowing him upwards.

* * *

Mr. Hino walked trough the park since he had to go to the store. He stopped when he saw Hoshi in the clearing controlling a flame in his hand. 

He walked into the trees to the clearing. He was clapping a little at the control Hoshi had over the flame.

Hoshi turned and looked at Mr. Hino a little surprise to see him. The gloves he had on were the ones that Amia gave him.

"Hello, Hoshi. Have you thought about what we talked about?" asked Mr. Hino.

"Yes, I have thought about it."

"Still thinking about it?"

"Yes, I'm still thinking about it. But I have meet her, she seems nice. Got a fiery personality."

"I hope we can talk more about it. But that symbol on your gloves what is that?"

"It's a symbol a friend stitched onto the gloves. It's just a ring of fire."

"But it's a perfect symbol for what you were just doing."

"Yeah."

"I have heard of that ability you were doing before. But I never saw it in action till today."

"I have the scroll that taught how to control the flame. But it said it had on side effect, but when I was about to read the passage it was unreadable."

"It has one."

"What is it?" asked Hoshi.

"The flame will be passed down to your children. To their children or any of your decedent."

"That is all?"

"Yes, that is all."

"That really is not so bad."

"Not at all."

Hoshi and Mr. Hino continued to talk a little longer. They talked for about five more minutes. After Mr. Hino left Hoshi got back to his training.

* * *

Hoshi sat on his couch. It had been almost a week since he talked to Mr. Hino. Then there was a banging on his apartment door a couple of times. 

He got up and walked to his door. He unlocked it and peeked outside there was nothing there at all. He turned to his door and there was a small note taped there.

_Hello Mr. Kusanagi:_

_It's me again for the sixth time. Seichiro Jigen doesn't have long to live. Better hurry and get to Yoyogi Park. I will wait for you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Ille Umbra_

Hoshi quickly put on his boots and then closed his door. He stuffed the note in his pocket. He soon ran down the stairs to his motorcycle.

* * *

Hoshi rode his motorcycle to Yoyogi Park in Harajuku. He got off his motorcycle and walked into the park. He stopped and looked around the area. 

He saw a couple of food venders and street performers. He saw a group of teenagers hanging around they goths, decked out in black leather and white lace, with white painted faces.

'Where can he be?' he asked himself.

He paid no attention to the man who had pushed a wheelchair by him. He turned away and just kept on looking.

He ran through the plaza in the middle of the park. He looked up at the sky and it was still early in the afternoon. By the look of the sun's position.

* * *

Hoshi passed some stairs and continued to walk by it. He then heard a blood curdling scream coming from behind him. He turned around and saw the girl that was screaming. 

She had red hair with blonde highlights and was dressed in black and appeared to be a goth.

Hoshi was the first to reach the screaming girl. The terrified girl stood frozen, pointing at the base of steps where a shabby looking, decrepitly drunk sat slumped on the stairs.

The man was a miserable sight . . . apparently one of the Tokyo homeless. His hair was greasy strands in front of his face, and his entire body was wrapped in some sort of dirty rags. The girl kept screaming as she scrambled off into the crowd.

There was a dark, widening stain spreading across the man's ragged cloths.

Then it was as if everything happen at once.

The young man seemed to crumple in the middle, tottering forward. Hoshi lunged forward, but was too late. The man pitched forward, toppled off the stairs, and hit the pavement face down. Motionless.

Hoshi dropped to his knees. A crowd gathered around him. He put his fingers on the man's throat from behind.

"There's a pulse." he declared.

Hoshi rolled him over. Grasping the man's shoulders, he rolled the body. As he did, the loose rags seemed to slough away from the dead flesh. The man flopped limp onto his back. Dead center on his naked chest was a wide area of charred flesh.

**AURA**

"Aura. It's . . . him."

He ripped the rest of the rags off the man's abdomen. He had two deep puncture wounds, one on either side of the brand, just below his rib cage. He had a note in his hand. Hoshi pulled opened the hand and took the note. He begins to do mouth to mouth. As he blew, the wound on either side of the man's mid section hissed and sprayed blood upward into the air. The salty liquid hit Hoshi in the face.

"His lungs . . . " he replied. "They're . . . punctured."

Hoshi wiped his face and looked down at th tow perforations. The holes gurgled. The man's lungs were destroyed. He was gone.

Hoshi did the sign of the cross and then got up. He walked away and out the park. He unfolded the note and started to read it.

_Hello for the third murder of your case Mr. Kusanagi. The blood, the blood, from the lungs will spit in the air of Dr. Seichiro Jigen. I punctured them as you already know and he died of asphyxiation. And the brand on his chest. For this we say unto you by the word of the Lord, that we which are alive **and** remain unto the coming of the Lord prevent them which are asleep. For the Lord himself shall descend from heaven with a shout. Then we which are alive and remain shall be caught up together with them in the clouds, to meet the Lord in the air; and so shall we be with the lord._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Ille Umbra_

_**P.S.-**Are you fucking blind boy! I can still fucking see you. Asshole._

Hoshi crumpled the note and got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet with his headphones on his ears. Started it up and drove off.

To Be Continued . . . in **_Chapter 7: The Aqua (Water) Murder._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** This chapter didn't take me long to write all together. Chapter 7 will be hard to write I don't know what too in the next chapter. Well read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	8. The Aqua Murder

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 7**

**The Aqua (Water) Murder

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc One: Retribution

* * *

**_

Seisho Yagami or Ille Umbra walked into the room. He made his way to the sixth pillar. The brand in hand was wet with blood. As he walked blood dripped onto the ground and fallowed him like a trail.

He stopped in front of the pillar and pulled his hand with the brand up. And shoved it in and turned it cock wise thrice till he heard a click.

"Aura is now in place." He said.

Then he declared, "And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a great earthquake; and the sun became black as sackcloth of hair, and the moon became as blood; And the stars of heaven fell unto the earth, even as a fig tree casteth her untimely figs, when she is shaken of a mighty wind. And the heaven departed as a scroll when it is rolled together; and every mountain and island were moved out of their places. And the kings of the earth, and the great men, and the rich men, and the chief captains, and the mighty men, and every bondman, and every free man, hid themselves in the dens and in the rocks of the mountains"

He turned and walked away.

* * *

Hoshi drove to Dr. Kuroi's office building. He walked into the building and headed for the bank of elevators passed a security guard. He rode the elevator to the sixth floor. He got of and walked to the reception desk. He stopped in front of the desk and the woman looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, miss. I'm here to speak to Dr. Kuroi." he replied.

"Okay let me inform him." she said and picked up the phone then pressed a button.

They talked for a few minutes. Then she put the down the phone and looked at Hoshi again.

"He will see you." she said.

"Thank you." replied Hoshi.

He walked past her and too, the double doors of the office. He opened one and walked into the office and took a seat opposite of Dr. Kuroi.

"I take it since you're here another one was killed."

"Yes, it was Seichiro Jigen."

"When did it happen?"

"It was this afternoon, Dr. Kuroi."

"So there's only one left, right?"

"Yes, the last victim Kasumi Ikeda."

"I wish this could all go away and not happen at all. I still need my team to finish the E.S.C.A. Project. But now I have to bring people in from other projects to complete it. The government won't budge at all. They still want it on the estimated date."

"I still can't find the guy. He disappeared before I could get him."

"I have luck that you'll find them." he replied.

* * *

Seisho sat in a chair next to the phone. He was drinking Merlot a red whine. He sipped the wine the all of a sudden the phone rung. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yagami. It's Avarice."

"Hello, Avarice. What is it?"

"Kusanagi just called me."

"What did he have to say?"

"He said that Seichiro Jigen was killed."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then bye."

"Bye."

Seisho hung up the phone and took a long sip of the wine. It was downed in one gulp and he put the glass on the table. He then picked up the phone and dialed a number. It rang one time before being answered.

"Hallo?"

"Sir, the sixth seal was put in place."

"So, that means we have one more seal left?"

"That is right, sir."

"Gute, Gute."

The next one is Aqua. I will finish the mission tomorrow, sir."

"All right."

"And, sir. Avarice just called me before I called you."

"What did he have to say?"

"That Kusanagi called to tell him that Seichiro Jigen was killed."

"He's getting too, close to our plan. He probably knows who you are too. He must not live to expose our plan. After the last one is killed make him one of the dearly departed too. Make sure you kill him painfully."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Hoshi parked his motorcycle at his apartment and decided to a restaurant instead of cooking himself dinner. He still had some of Seichiro Jigen's blood on his forehead and had small droplets of red on his collar.

He walked into the Arcade and sat at the counter. Motoki saw Hoshi and walked to him and handed him the menu. Hoshi looked over the menu for a few minutes.

"I would like Beef Stroganoff."

"Okay. I'll get it for you. And what would you like to drink?"

"Tea."

Motoki put a glass of tea in front of Hoshi and went to get his food. He returned ten minutes later with his food.

Hoshi started to eat his food. He grabbed the glass with his right hand and took a sip. And then continued to eat.

Soon he finished eating and was just sitting back drinking his tea. He finished drinking his tea and got up. He paid for his meal and got up then he started to head for the exit.

He stepped onto the sidewalk and started to walk down the street. He stopped by a crosswalk and waited to cross the road.

* * *

Makoto was walking on the opposite side of the side walk. She saw Hoshi who walked across the crossroad and going in the direction of his apartment.

She would have gone talked to him if not for the fact that she had to meet the others at the shrine.

She continued to head to the shrine. She got to the entrance and walked up the stairs, when she reached the top she headed to house. She was a couple of minutes ahead of before they started the meeting.

* * *

Hoshi walked into his apartment and took off his boots then his jacket. He walked to the coffee table and stopped, he took of his gloves and throw them on the table.

The room had little light on the area. He walked to the stereo and turned it on. He put in a CD in the player and pressed play.

The music started to play over the speakers. What was playing was _AC/DC's Highway To Hell._

Hoshi then walked to the cabinet and pulled out a glass. Then moved to the refrigerator to open the door and pull out a cold bottle.

He poured himself a glass and sat down at the table. He listens to the music in the back ground, as he stared out the window.

It was starting to get dark. The sun was setting in the horizon. Hoshi took a sip of the drink and then set it on the table.

* * *

Hoshi sat in the chair for a good couple of hours and still looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky.

He opened his window before pouring himself some more from the bottle.

Hoshi was drinking some scotch and sat on the window seal a leaned back. He saw Makoto out of the corner of his eye.

She was looking out her window she turned to him and said, "Hello, Hoshi."

"Hello Makoto." he replied not looking at her.

"The moon beautiful tonight, huh?" She commented.

"Yes, it is," he stated and brought his hand up. "I reminds me of something."

"What's that?" she asked.

"When Russia first sent a man into space on April 12, 1961, they achieved the first manned space flight in history. That man's name was Yuri Gagarin. It is reported that he looked down on the earth and said, 'The Earth was blue, but there was no god'."

"That's poetic in a sense, Hoshi." replied Makoto.

"Yes, it is. I wonder what the earth looks like from space?" he asked no one in particular.

"I don't know."

"We may have pictures, but it would be more breath taking to look upon it with your own eyes." commented Hoshi.

He took of the glass and sighed. He closed his eyes before saying, "The strong say nothing until they see."

"What was that?" asked Makoto.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Well good night Makoto. I'm going to take a bath and then go to bed." replied Hoshi as he got up.

"Good night." replied Makoto.

Hoshi got up and headed for the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and entered in then closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hoshi again slept on the couch after taking a bath. He woke up and headed for the bedroom and changed. He put on a blue jean pants and a black shirt with the white lines that made the cross. He then headed to the bathroom and used it, washed his face, and combed his hair.

He headed for the kitchen he headed to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl out of it and set it on the table. Then the cereal, and the milk with a glass of orange juice. He grabbed a spoon and sat at the table.

He poured the cereal into the bowl, with some milk. He put the spoon in and started to eat. Hoshi had decided that he would go to school again after about a two-week absent.

Hoshi finishes eating and he put on his gloves then headed for the door. He put on his boots and grabbed his jacket from the top of the coach a headed out the door.

* * *

Hoshi went to school and spent the day catching up on what he missed. He rode his motorcycle home and found a note taped to the door.

He tore the note off and started to read it:

_Hell Mr. Kusanagi;_

_This is the last time we communicate like this before I kill again. I will be waiting for you there. I did it I hope you like it. It is Shinjuku Imperial Garden._

_Sincerely_

_Seisho Yagami_

Hoshi rushed off down the stairs.

* * *

Hoshi rode his motorcycle to Shinjuku Imperial Garden. He got off his bike and ran to the middle of the garden. It was close to night.

And there stood Seisho Yagami. He had short black hair, but his bangs were long and covered his right eye, he wore a black leather strip collar around his neck, a white dress shirt the first three buttons undone. Wore a black blazer with the crescent moon symbol on his back. Green dress pants and black boots.

"You made it, I see."

"Yes I did."

Seisho stood in the fountain, the woman was shirtless in the water. She was crying and was wrapped in heavy chains.

"Help me! Please!" she cried out.

Seisho held up the brand in his right hand and it caught fire. He then brought the brand down and stuck her in the stomach. He then pulled out a knife with his left and stabbed her neck. And thrashed against the iron links as she trashed and started to fall back.

In the waist-deep water fighting her bonds. As she sank more into the water. Hoshi had already ran to her. He grabbed her and tried to pull her up above the water. But couldn't she was anchored down to the fountain.

She was slowly dying anyway because of the searing flesh on her stomach and the neck wound.

'**Aqua'**

The blood was pouring out of her neck fast and the water was slowly turning blood red.

Hoshi stood up in the waist deep blood red water. He pocketed the note then started to walk to Seisho slowly.

To Be Continued . . . in**_ Chapter 8: Confrontation_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** This is the last of the murders next is the fight Hoshi vs. Seisho I hope you like it. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	9. Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Confrontation

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc One: Retribution

* * *

**_

Seisho stood in front of Hoshi and watched him walk to Seisho slowly. He smiled in a malevolent way. He saw Hoshi balls up his fist.

Hoshi walked throw the waist-deep water. He had balled up his fist. He then all of a sudden he started to run at Seisho and throw a right punch.

She was punched in the face. The Aqua brand in his right hand flew out. It hit the ground outside of the fountain and slide on the stone ground.

Someone walked out of the shadows and picked up the brand. He held it in his left hand and then disappeared back into the shadows.

Seisho then punched Hoshi in the face. Who reeled back. Seisho then tried to kick him.

Hoshi jumped over the strike out the water. He spring board of the side of the fountain and did a side kick which connected with Seisho's face.

Seisho fell into the water with a splash. Hoshi again landed in the water him to with a splash in a knelling position.

Seisho stood up all wet. His face was dripping with water. He wiped his face of the water.

"Why don't we take this fight out of the fountain?" asked Seisho.

"Sure, why not." replied Hoshi.

* * *

They both stepped out of the fountain. Hoshi's pants were dripping wet. Seisho stood across from him all of his cloths was dripping wet and so was his hair.

They ran at each other and throw a couple of punches at each other. Which were blocked by both of them.

Hoshi throws a kick at Seisho's mid-section and his foot was caught. Seisho throws Hoshi to the ground with the force to leave a small hole.

Hoshi pulled himself up from the small hole in the ground. He stood up and stared at Seisho.

"I thought you would give me more of a fight Kusanagi or should I call you Saotome?" he asked.

"Kusanagi is fine."

"Whatever you saw. I just wanted to know what name to put on your grave stone."

Hoshi ran at Seisho. Who throw a punch that Hoshi jumped over and landed behind Seisho.

He yelled out, "Kaen Rasen!"

Hoshi jumped up in a spiral with the flame around him.

Seisho had enough time to turn before getting hit by the flame's of the spiral of Hoshi's attack. He flowed back and hit the ground and slid a little. Seisho rolled away from him and then Hoshi came running after him.

He yelled out, "Ni Bai Hidan!"

Seisho brought out his flame and shot one on the ground and another in the air.

Hoshi jumped over the one on the ground, but got hit by one that came in the air. It throws him to the ground.

Seisho started to walk to the down Hoshi as he started to get up.

Hoshi stood up and ran at Seisho. He jumped up in the air. He put his 'ki' energy into his left foot as he came down in an arch.

He yelled out, "Ryu Keru!"

He came down and the ki charged foot crated a ki blade that slashed Seisho in the chest. He flow to the ground.

Seisho chest was bleeding and he coughed up a medium amount of blood. He smiled again malevolent way at Hoshi. He then said, "I called the Police and News crew a minute before you got here Hoshi."

"Why, would you do that?"

"Because I want everybody to know your downfall and the last murder. It will signify my place as one of the greatest Serial Murder in the Greater Tokyo area." stated Seisho.

He knew what he just said was a lie, but he needed Hoshi to believe what he just stated. He started to stand up.

* * *

The fight had lead them to the entrance of the Garden. A crowd started to gather around them as Seisho started to stand up.

Seisho sucker punched Hoshi who flow into the sidewalk railing. Hoshi hit it and fell to the ground, but started to get up.

Seisho cam running at Hoshi and kicked him in the face.

Hoshi goes over the railing and onto the road.

Hoshi rolled onto the street of an oncoming lane. A Mac Truck was burrowing down on him as he stood up. He turned to look at the Mac Truck.

To Be continued . . . in **_Chapter 9: Sulfurous_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well the fight started. I hope you really like the fight. Read and Review. Kazuma20 sighing out.

**Moves:**

_**Kaen Rasen- Blazing Spiral**_

_**Ni Bi Hidan- Double Fire Shot**_

_**Ryu Keru- Dragon Kick**_


	10. Sulfurous

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Sulfurous

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc One: Retribution

* * *

**_

Hoshi looked as the Mac Truck came burrowing down on him. He jumped out of the way of it. The Mac Truck hit his brakes and it stopped and skids before jack knifing and stopped on the other side of the road and wrecked into some cars.

The cars that the Mac Truck hit started to catch on firs. The people who had escaped the automobiles ran away to make sure not to get caught up in the explosion.

The fire spread as it started to reach the gas in the automobile tanks and then blow up. In one load explosion.

Seisho jumped over the street railing. He started to walk to Hoshi in a slow pace like a wild tiger getting ready for the kill.

Some helicopters flow over head it was a Police Helicopter. It was soon joined by on from the News. You could hear the blades spinning as it stayed in on place in the air.

* * *

Usagi sat on the couch in front of the television switching through the channels. Luna sat in Usagi's lap. She stopped when she saw the News about a Mac Truck exploding. 

_This just in. There was a Tanker Explosion tonight in Shinjuku. The Police can't get to the area because of the major traffic jam. Also it seems two people are fighting in the middle of the highway._

The picture changed to show Hoshi and Seisho trading punches with each other.

"Oh my goodness that's Hoshi!"

"Hoshi?" asked Luna.

"Yes, he's one of my friends from school." replied Usagi.

"Then why is he fight in the street like that?" asked Luna.

"It has something to do with his past he said."

* * *

Hoshi and Seisho traded punches with each other. Seisho punched Hoshi who flew while spinning in the air before he hit the ground. 

Seisho ran to him. As Hoshi started to get up from the ground.

"Fun time's over!"

He punched Hoshi s good ten times in the chest. Then he put his hands on Hoshi's chest. Seisho leaned his head back.

"First you scream then you die!" he screamed at Hoshi.

Seisho created a flame like bomb on Hoshi's chest. With his hands, that exploded sending him into the air.

He then brought his hands up in the air and extended his power over the flame. He screamed out, "Kaen Okami!"

And a pillar of crimson flame shot out of the ground at a 45degree angle. The pillar of flame hit Hoshi then another hit him.

* * *

Hoshi hit the ground. His cloths were smoking as he laid there. He just looked up at the sky of the night. His eyes fell on the moon. 

Seisho started to walk to were Hoshi laid at on the ground. He smiled sadistically at his handy work as Hoshi cloths smoked.

Hoshi Started to get up from the attack. It was slowly and he was breathing heavily. He wiped the little blood that was coming out of his mouth.

"What is wrong Mr. Kusanagi. You can't even put up a good fight?" asked Seisho.

"No, I wasn't expecting you to up such a good fighter."

"But you have improved over the course of four years. A lot my friend." stated Seisho.

"I'm no friend of your's at all. Your bastard, you killed the woman I loved."

Seisho leaned back and laughed evilly. With his hand in his bangs and ran it through his hair to the back of his head.

* * *

The Mysterious Man was in a business suit. The brand was in his left hand. He walked to the seventh pillar. 

He stuck it into the pillar. He then turned the brand counter clockwise thrice.

"Aqua is in place." he said.

He cleared his troat and said, "And when he had opened the seventh seal, there was silence in heaven about the span of half an hour. And I saw the seven Angels which stood before God; and to them were seven trumpets. And another angel came and stood at the altar, having a golden censer; and there was given unto him much incense, that he should offer _it_ with the prayers of all saints upon the golden altar which was before the throne. And the smoke of the incense _which came _with the prayers of the saints, ascended up before God out of the angel's hand. And angel took the censer, and filled it with fire of the altar and cast _it _into the earth: and there were voices, and thunderings, and lightings, and an earthquake."

The mysterious man turned and walked out the door. 'Mr. Dardar will like that the mission is complete.'

To Be Continued . . . in **_Chapter 10: Death_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well the fight continues. I hope it is still good. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 

**Move:**

_**Kaen Okami-Blazing Wolf**_


	11. Death

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 10**

**Death

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc One: Retribution

* * *

**_

Seisho was still laughing at Hoshi.

Hoshi got up and started to run at the still laughing Seisho.

And he jumped up in the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to Seisho's head.

Seisho feet slide on the ground as he stood. His face was turned to the left side and he brought his head back from the roundhouse kick he got hit with.

He spit out some blood and a back tooth. He replied, "I was going to go easy on you and give you a fast painless death, but now I'm going to kill you slow and painful. Ow! It will be painful."

"Then put you money were your mouth is." stated Hoshi.

"I can."

"Then come on, punk."

Seisho ran at Hoshi who got into a stance. As Seisho got closer to throw a punch. Hoshi moved out the way.

Hoshi moved to the left. He yelled, "Kaen Inferuno!"

He then delivered a good ten punches to his side. Hoshi started to catch on fire as did Seisho. A pillar of flame shot out the ground from under Seisho.

Hoshi then delivered one last punch to Seisho. Who flew through the air and hit the ground with a lot of force.

* * *

The reporter from the Helicopter watched. The Camera Man zoomed in on the fighting pair. 

_Oh my goodness! Zoom in on that pillar of flame. This is so unreal to see two normal people throw around fire like that it's just so unreal. These two people are dangerous.

* * *

_

Hoshi was about to attacked Seisho again. When the ground shock like it was an earthquake. Hoshi fell onto the road.

Seisho had stood up again not able to stand up straightly. He had felt the ground shake under him. And again fell to the ground and on his back.

"So Avarice put the seventh seal in place. The was a success." replied Seisho as he laid there.

The road underneath them started to creak from the earthquake. And it was still going strong.

The ground under them buckled. Hoshi had got up and started to run. He ran to the sidewalk as the ground caved in on him.

Seisho was so lucky as the ground cave in on him he fell into the dark abyss of the sewage. The cement and asphalt collapsed on top of him as he hit the water.

Hoshi ran and jumped over the railing and onto the sidewalk. He sat down on the sidewalk next to his motorcycle.

"So he's finally dead. But what was with the earthquake? That was unusual by my standard." replied Hoshi to himself.

He stood up and looked over at the road that had a sink hole in it now. The water main was broken and so was the light main. Both were out for the area.

Hoshi started to push his motorcycle. When he was out the area to one that was well lit he got on and started it and took off down the street to see Dr. Kuroi.

* * *

Hoshi rode his motorcycle to Dr. Kuroi's office building. The security guard was still there, but slept. He rode the elevator to the sixth floor the receptionist wasn't there. He entered the office throw one of the double doors. 

Dr. Kuroi sat at his desk as his chair was turned around and over looked the night light of Taito-Ku. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Kusanagi."

Dr. Kuroi. The final one was killed tonight. The person behind the murders is dead."

"You did a good job."

Hoshi looked confused for a while. Dr. Kuroi then handed Hoshi a check.

"That is your final pay, Hoshi."

"Thanks," replied Hoshi and folded the check and put it in his pocket. "Also the others were killed according to the Four Elements."

"Four Elements?" asked Dr. Kuroi. "But there is more than a Hundred."

"Not in the 1600's Europe. Early Alchemist believed the entire universe was made up of only four substances. Fire, Earth, Air, and Water."

"Also, the European cross was the most common symbol of four elements-four arms representing Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Beyond that though, there exist in other cultures, The Pythagorean Cycle of life, The Chinese Hong-Fan, quadrants of the Zodiac, even the Muslim revered the four elements."

"I see."

"I must go, good bye."

'Bye, Hoshi."

Hoshi left the office building and got on his motorcycle and headed to his apartment.

To Be Continued . . . In **_Chapter 11: Moonlight Gaze_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** The fight is finished. I hope you like how I end it. Read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 

**Move:**

_**Kaen Inferuno-Blazing Inferno**_


	12. Moonlight Gaze

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

- 

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 11**

**Moonlight Gaze

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc One: Retribution

* * *

**_

Hoshi sat in a park in Juuban looking up at the moonlight shined down. The moon was full and could leave a light on the area.

He had on a pair of green jeans and a gray T-shirt with a black leather jacket, his gloves he got from Amia and brown boots.

The cool air of the night blow lightly swishing the trees and leaves of the area. The wind licked his face making it fell nicely out.

He sighed and said, "I got him Amia. I finally got your killer."

A tear rolled down his face when he thought of Amia.

"You can finally rest in peace my love, friend. My you rest in peace."

He stuck his hand out like touching an invisible hand. A petal to a flower flow into his hand it was from a red rose.

He closed his fist on the petal. And almost started to cry. 'That was Amia's favorite flower.' he thought.

Hoshi thought back to how this all started a couple of years ago. It made him think of that everybody's life is worth something

That we are not just some mindless lumps of flesh in a mindless existence. That we all have a purpose in the universe.

"Everybody needs somebody on. You're on." said Hoshi to himself.

He smiled and sat up right and was still looking at the moon.

"He appointed the moon for seasons: the sun knoweth his going down. Thou market darkness, and it is night: Where in all the beasts of the forest do creep _forth_." he stated.

Hoshi still sat on the ground. The moonlight shined down on him.

With Seisho Yagami dead. He felt a sorta peace in himself. That he could move forward with his life and not live in the past. And Seisho Yagami can never destroy other people happiness anymore or ever again.

Hoshi stood up and started to walk out the clearing and into the park. Usagi wanted to meet him at an arcade. He walked out the park and to his bike. He started it up and speeds away with his helmet on to meet Usagi.

* * *

Dr. Kuroi sat with his chair turned from his desk. Looking out the full length window over looking the Ueno Park.

The phone on the desk was picked up and he started dialing a number. It rang a couple of times before being picked up.

"Hallo?"

"Mr. Dardar. It's Avarice."

"Ah! Avarice what is your report?"

"Seisho Yagami code name 'Fury' is dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, Hoshi Kusanagi killed him. Before the final brand was in placed."

"So the mission failed."

"No, I placed the brand and finished the wording. The mission was a success."

"Gute, Gute."

"But what about Hoshi Kusanagi?"

"Well we will designate him 'The Pain'."

"The Pain, sir?"

"Yes, he has become a torn in our side and also he must have brought pain to Herr Yagami."

"I guess, sir."

"But we need something to keep Herr Hoshi Kusanagi busy?"

"How about a tournament, sir?"

"That is a good idea Herr Kuroi."

"But what to call it?"

"How about 'The Millennium Tournament'?"

"That's a good idea, sir?"

"Then 'The Millennium Tournament' it is. It will be a team battle. This should keep Herr Kusanagi busy."

"I hope so."

"Then make it happen with the prize money being 10 million a pieces to each team member."

"I'll get right on it, sir."

"Well, Auf Wiedersehen."

"I'll call when it will be complete. Good bye, sir."

**_The End . . . Of Arc 1: One: Retribution_**

To Be Continued . . . in **_Arc Two: The Millennium Tournament. Chapter 12:Hoshi's Return_**

* * *

- 

**_Author's Note:_** I finished this part of the story's Arc. I'll begin Arc Two in a couple of days after I let my mind rest. Well read and review. Kazuma20 signing out.


	13. Hoshi's Return

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 12**

**Hoshi's Return

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc Two: The Millennium Tournament

* * *

**_

Hoshi sat at a picnic table with the four girls. They were eating lunch at school and talking about what going to happen at school.

"Really. I haven't taught of that." replied Hoshi.

"Yes, it is."

As Hoshi continued to eat his food, someone blocked the sunlight. Hoshi looked up and saw a tall, longed hair bleached blonde man.

The bleach blonde wore dark blue pants, a black t-shirt, and boots with black gloves. He had black eyebrows and green eyes.

The man that stood next to him wore a gray with white pinstripe dress shirt and black dress pants. He had a bandana with brown hair and blue eyes. He was bigger than his companion.

"Hello are you Hoshi Kusanagi?" he asked.

"Maybe who want to know?" asked Hoshi.

"My name is Gendo Nikaido," replied the bleach blonde. "And this is my friend Kaoru Daimon."

The big guy had his hands behind his back. He then bowed his head a little to Hoshi.

"Yes, I am what, do you want?" asked Hoshi.

"We want you to enter a team battle tournament with us." replied Gendo.

"What's the name of this tournament?" he asked.

"It's called the Millennium Tournament," he stated. "What do you say?"

"If you can last in a fight with me, I'll join your team."

"All right."

Hoshi got up from where he sat and he and Gendo walked a few feet from the others.

Gendo got into a boxing stance. He kept moving his left foot back and forth while his right stayed in place.

Hoshi got into a kenpo stance. His left hand low to his waist and his right hand next to his chest, and his legs spread apart.

"Are you ready?" asked Hoshi.

"Yes, Hoshi."

"Then let's begin."

"Okay."

They ran at each other. Gendo throws a right hook which Hoshi blocked with his left hand at the same time throw a right punch, which connected with Gendo's face.

Gendo countered by punching Hoshi in the stomach. They backed away from each other.

Then Hoshi ran and jumped a little and throws a straight kick that was blocked by Gendo.

He then released a small burst of electricity into Hoshi. Which throw him to the ground.

Hoshi got up from the ground. He stood up and stuffed his right hand into his pocket and leaned on his right foot. His left hand held high with his hand opened and all of a sudden a big size flame appeared in his hand.

"I thought I wasn't going to have to use it. My flame that is." replied Hoshi.

"So you can do that to? But with a different element, huh?" he asked.

"Yes."

* * *

"Why are they fighting?" asked Ami.

"Because Hoshi wants to know if we are strong enough to fight by his side." replied Kaoru in a deep gruff voice.

"Oh."

* * *

Gendo builds up his lightning into his fist and punched at Hoshi. He screamed, "Raikoken!"

Hoshi ducked underneath the punch as a ball of lightning passes over his head. He used the flame to surround his fist. He yelled out, "Kaenshosen!"

Hoshi came up from a crouch position in an uppercut fashion. It was a fast attack as he went up.

He hit Gendo across the chest as he came up in about six feet in the air. Hoshi flipped in the air and landed on the ground with a flame trail behind him.

Gendo hit the ground creating a small dust cloud as he hit the ground. He started to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"You did well in a way," replied Hoshi. "I will join you team."

"Thanks."

Hoshi pulled a card from his jacket pocket and flicked it to Gendo. He said, "There's my number and address."

Gendo caught the card and Hoshi just walked away from the area. Hoshi entered the school and head for his class.

To be Continued . . . In **_Chapter 13: Going back to Nerima_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** We'll what do you think? I added two new characters for this chapter and beyond. I hope you like. Read and review. Kazuma20 signing out.

_**Moves:**_

_**Raikoken- Lightning Fist**_

_**Kaenshosen- Soaring Blazing Strike**_


	14. Going Back to Nerima

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 13**

**Going Back to Nerima

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc Two: The Millennium Tournament

* * *

**_

Hoshi walked down the street heading for the Post Office. He needed a stamp, so he could mail a letter. He reached the Post Office and walked in.

He walked to the counter and stopped in front of it. The woman behind the counter looked up and smiled at the handsome man that just walked in.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I need a stamp."

"Okay one or two?"

"One."

"Okay. That will be 32 cents." she replied and handed him one.

Hoshi took out some change and was handed the stamp. He took it and put it on the already addressed envelope. He then handed it to her.

"Could you make sure this letter gets mailed?" he asked.

"I will."

"Okay." he said and turned to walk away.

* * *

_**2 Days Later**_

Ryoga sat in the Dojo on the Tendo property. Akane came walking in. Her stomach was bigger because she was pregnant.

Akane was pregnant because after Ranma left. She and Ryoga got more closer then before and a good eight months later she was four ½ months' pregnant.

"Ryoga this came for you." she said and handed him the envelope.

Ryoga took it and opened it up. He unfolded the piece of paper and started to read it out loud, "Dear Mr. Ryoga Hibiki; I challenge you to a fight at Furinkan High School Soccer Field today at three o'clock p.m.-Sincerely, Hoshi 'Origin of the Flame' Kusanagi."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Close to three."

"Will you help me get there in time, Akane?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

Hoshi sat crossed legged with his left foot on the ground. His arms were crossed over his chest, he had his eyes closed as he rode the train to the Nerima district. The train was partially deserted for this time of day.

Rei sat away from him incognito. Her hair was in a ponytail and her face was hidden behind a newspaper she pretended to read.

"Rei you can stop hiding. I know you are here." commented Hoshi opening his eyes.

The few people on the train at him and then around the area. Then a beautiful girl got up from her seat and made her to Hoshi. The newspaper in her right hand.

Hoshi looked up and Rei stood in front of him in a red dress, red high heels, and a black blouse, and wore ruby-red lipstick. She stood there a little nervous that she was caught.

"I'm sorry I was spying on you Hoshi please forgive me." replied Rei.

Hoshi closed on an eye and stated, "It's okay Rei." he patted the seat next to him as he looked her over. "Have a set next to me, Rei."

"Okay." she said and sat next to him. She wrapped her left arm around his right.

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Have I told you today. That you look absolutely beautiful."

"No, but thank you. You really like the way I dressed?" she asked.

"Yes."

"So, why are we going to the Nerima District?" asked Rei.

"I have a fight there. But why didn't the other's tag along?" asked Hoshi

"Well Ami is helping Usagi, Makoto, and Minako study for a test they have tomorrow. So I was elected to go and keep them informing them on what your doing." she replied.

"Oh. I see."

Ding! Ding! "We have now reached the District of Nerima. Thank you for ridding the J.R. Tokyo Line."

Hoshi got up from his seat with Rei. They walked out the door and stepped onto the platform. They headed for the exit of the train station.

They walked onto the street and started to walk to Furinkan High School.

Rei turned to Hoshi and asked, "Where we going?"

"We are going to Furinkan High. That's where the fight will take place in ten minutes." replied Hoshi.

Rei didn't reply she just kept her arm wrapped around Hoshi's arm. Which were stuffed into his pocket.

* * *

Hoshi and Rei walked into Furinkan High school yard. They headed to the Soccer Field and it was full of students. Some were old faces some new, off to the side he saw Nabiki taking bets. Nothing is fighting were people wanted to beat without her knowing of it. He bended his neck down and whispered something into Rei's ear and handed her some money.

Rei took the money and walked off to Nabiki to place the bet for Hoshi. She came back after placing the bet on Hoshi and them they started to walk through the people.

Hoshi made it to the front of the people. Rei let go of his right arm and stood next to Akane. Hoshi started to walk to where Ryoga stood.

Hoshi walked to the opposite side of Ryoga. His right hand in his pocket and his left just hung by his side.

"Are you Hoshi Kusanagi?" asked Ryoga.

"Yes."

"Why the nickname 'Origin of the Flame'?"

"Because of this." replied Hoshi and held out his hand and commanded the flame to appear in his hand.

"No way."

"Yes way." and brought his hand down. He got into a kenpo stance.

Ryoga got into a stance too. He looked Hoshi over.

* * *

Rei looked at the pregnant woman. She looked about Hoshi's age and had bluish-black hair that was medium length. She looked at Rei and smiled a little at her.

"Hello I saw you come with that man." she replied pointing to Hoshi.

"Yes, but do you mean Hoshi. I'm his friend." stated Rei.

"No your not just by the way you dress. You dress seductively just from him. You love him." replied Akane.

"Yes, but I don't know if he thinks of me that way."

"Men just give them time and they'll come around."

"But there are four other girls that expressed interest in him."

* * *

Nabiki was collecting bets on who was going too win the match. The betting poll was 10x1 in favor of Ryoga winning the match. Nabiki only had one person place their money on that Hoshi was going to win.

'If they only know that Hoshi Kusanagi is the Legendary Ranma Saotome. If they only know.' she thought.

* * *

Ryoga studied the man in front of him black leather coat, green pants, gray t-shit, short hair, black fingerless gloves, and boots. His stance didn't leave any opening to attack.

Hoshi took the active and attacked Ryoga first. He ran at him then dropped down into a leg swipe.

Ryoga jumped over the leg swipe and throw a punch with his left fist at Hoshi's head.

Hoshi blocked his attack and pulled Ryoga's arm with his right. He then proceeded to kick Ryoga in the face with his left foot.

Ryoga got boot to the face. As Hoshi let go of his arm. Ryoga flow into the air and the hit the ground.

He started to stand up. Ryoga started to let his depression get to him and he put his hands together and yelled, "ShiShi Hokodan!"

A beam of green energy shot at Hoshi. He jumped to the side and out of the way of the incoming beam and missed him. The beam passed close to his head.

Hoshi gathered his flame in his right hand like a blast. He then started to run at Ryoga. When he reached Ryoga he yelled, "KaenTsuisen!"

He punched Ryoga with his closed right fist. Hoshi's left foot was extended, and his right foot behind him.

Ryoga was hit by a blast of flame that set him on fire. It also throws him back into the air off his feet. He hit the ground at high speed and rolled a good five times before stopping and was laid out on his stomach.

Hoshi stood straight back up and put his hands in his pocket. He waited for Ryoga to stand back up.

* * *

A lot of the students were a little surprise at how easy this guy was fight on or above Ranma and Ryoga's level. A good portion of them know that he beat Ranma Saotome he was sorta a legend in Nerima before he disappeared for the face of the earth.

But what they saw was Ryoga getting his ass handed to him by this unknown fighter. That also had an unnatural control of the flame. That and in of it self was not weird around this area.

* * *

Rei stood next to Akane who looked a little surprise like everyone else at the fight. Rei smiled to herself at what she saw during the fight.

"This is a surprise." stated Akane.

"Why you say that?" asked Rei.

"Because Ryoga beat my former fiancee Ranma Saotome." replied Akane.

"I heard that name before." commented Rei.

"But this guy Hoshi Kusanagi why would he want to fight Ryoga for? Is it because he wants to make a name for himself."

"No, as his friend I think he's just looking for a strong opponent." replied Rei.

* * *

Ryoga started to stand up. He was mad, and he had just finally got his revenge on Ranma not to long ago. And now he's got to deal with this person.

Ryoga ran at Hoshi. He pulled back his right fist and extended his index finger. He yelled, "Bakusai Tenketsu!" He stuck his finger into the ground in front of Hoshi.

All of a sudden Hoshi jumped out from the dust and yelled, "RokuKaensen!"

He punched Ryoga five times with the flame around both fists. He caught Ryoga on fire again and then delivered a straight kick to Ryoga's face hard.

Ryoga flow to the ground and hit it hard. He looked like he wasn't getting up anytime soon. His rising and falling of his chest were the only movement.

Hoshi just stood in front of Ryoga. He turned his back to him and just walked away. He stopped next to Rei.

"Come on let's go." he said.

"Alright." replied Rei and fallowed Hoshi out the school property.

* * *

All the students that betted on Ryoga to win were surprise to see that he lost. But not to Ranma, but to an unknown fighter.

Nabiki smiled as she collected the money. Thanks to Ranma or Hoshi whatever named he preferred she had made a lot of money. She also had to pay the one that betted on Hoshi, it was that girl Rei that was with him.

Nabiki figured she give it the money to Hoshi to give to her. But she also would have to thank Hoshi for not using his true name. She had made more money then when Ranma lived here.

* * *

Hoshi walked with Rei on their way to the train station. She had her arm again in his arm as they walked.

"Hoshi you fought well today." commented Rei.

"Thanks Rei." replied Hoshi.

"But I meet this woman called Akane and she said she was your former fiancee. Is that true?" she asked in a frank voice.

"Yes, but that was a time ago. No need to worry about that Rei." he replied.

"All right I trust you." she said.

They both continued to walk to the train station.

To Be Continued . . . In **_Chapter 14: Revelations_**.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I just finished the second chapter of this arc. I hope you like the fight with Ryoga. It took me a while to finish. Read and review. Kazuma 20 signing out.

_**Moves:**_

_**Kaen Tsuisen-Blazing Hammer Strike.**_

_**RokuKaensen-Blazing Six Strike**_


	15. Revelations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 14**

**Revelations

* * *

**

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc Two: The Millennium Tournament

* * *

**_

Nabiki walked to Auntie Saotome's house to tell her were her son Ranma was at. She knew how depressed she was since Ranma left and she only got worse as time went on. She wouldn't even leave her house anymore.

Nabiki stopped by the front door and knocked a couple of times. As she waited for Auntie to answer the door. She could only think how happy she would be to know where Ranma was.

The door opened and there was Auntie Nodoka. She was dressed in a fine kimono, but her hair was in disarray and her face looked like she hasn't slept in a while.

"Hello, Nabiki, dear." she replied in tired voice.

"Hello, Auntie Saotome."

"What can I do for you, dear?" she asked.

"I got some information on where Ranma is at." replied Nabiki with a smile.

"You do Nabiki?" she asked her voice was got happier.

"Yes."

"Where is he?" she asked excited.

"He lives in Juuban under the name of Hoshi Kusanagi. It also looks like he has a girlfriend to me. But can you keep my name out if he asked how you found him. Okay?"

"Okay. So, he's doing good. Do you have his address in Juuban?"

"Yes, he is the only Hoshi Kusanagi in Juuban," she replied and handed her a note. "You, should go see him tonight."

"Thank you, Nabiki." she replied.

"It's okay Auntie. I just want to help." replied Nabiki as she turned and left.

"Thank you." she said before shutting the door.

Nodoka went to fix her hair and looks before she left.

* * *

Hoshi was with Rei in his apartment. Hoshi was cooking him supper. He was cooking Beef Stew and had finished the rice and the beef was almost cooked.

"How's it coming Hoshi?" she asked.

"It's almost finished Rei." he replied as he stirred it.

Hoshi put some rice into two plates. He turned off the fire to the beef. Then put some of the stew into the plat over the rice. Then again and he walked to the table and put a plate in front of Rei and sat down next to her.

Rei picked up the fork and stirred the rice and gravy together. She brought the fork up to her mouth and started to eat. She swallowed and then said, "This is good Hoshi."

"Thanks Rei."

Then there was a knock at the door. That was soft on the door. Then another knock on his door.

"Excuse me Rei." he said as he got up from his seat.

Hoshi walked to the door. He unlocked it and then opened it. Hoshi was surprised to see his mother at his door.

"Hello, son." replied Nodoka.

Hoshi was to surprise to answer at first. He composed himself and then asked, "Mother? What are you doing here?"

"I got your address from a friend, son."

"How the hell did your friend get my address?" Hoshi asked no one in particular.

"Can I come in, Son?" asked Nodoka.

"Sure I just sat down to eat supper." replied Hoshi.

Nodoka took off her shoes and walked in. Hoshi closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen with Nodoka fallowing him.

He entered the kitchen and Rei still sat at the table waiting for him.

Rei turned his way with a smile. She asked, "Who is this Hoshi?"

"This is my mother Nodoka Saotome." Hoshi replied and pointed to the woman in the kimono. "Mother this is Rei Hino."

Rei bowed a little to Nodoka. And Nodoka returned Rei's bow.

They sat down and ate. Nodoka had joined Hoshi and Rei as they ate supper.

* * *

Nodoka had left the apartment. Hoshi and Rei stood by the door. Hoshi commented, "that was unexpected."

"Yes, it was Hoshi. But it was quite nice to actually nice to meet your mother for once." replied Rei as she sat down and put on her red heels.

She finished putting on her heels and stood up and turned to Hoshi then kissed him on the check. She smiled and said, "Good bye Hoshi see you tomorrow."

"Later." he replied with a smile.

Rei walked out the door and Hoshi closed it and locked the door. He then turned and walked to the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

Hoshi steeped out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers and white t-shirt. He was drying his hair with a towel. After he finished, he threw the towel into the bathroom and headed for his bedroom.

Hoshi got into the bedroom. He turned on the fan next to the bed and walked to the window then opened it. The lights were off the only light was from the lamp on the night stand.

He slipped into his bed and under the covers. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a body next to him. He blinked and then put it out of his mind and tried to go back to sleep.

Then he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Now Hoshi knew something was wrong, very wrong, because he knew for a fact that he slept alone.

Hoshi slowly moved the covers away from his body. He saw some blonde hair as the covers came off of him.

'It was either Usagi or Minako? But I don't think Usagi would do that would she? Minako did this last week.' he thought.

In a quick motion he throw the rest of the covers off the bed. He found something that surprise him a lot.

It was Usagi she slept in a night shirt two buttons undone. It showed off her cleavage very nicely. Her hands were still wrapped around his waist and her head was on her chest. Her hair was not done in her odongo and ponytails, but hung loosely down her back and onto the bed.

He figured he need to wake her up. He really didn't want to think of what it would look like to other people is she walked out of his apartment tomorrow morning.

So he shook her with his left hand. He said, "Come on Usagi wake up."

She sighed into his chest and snuggled a little closer to him. She mumbled, "No, a little longer mother."

Hoshi shacked her again, but still didn't get up. He kept shacking her for a couple of more minutes. Before he got any response.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Hoshi. She smiled at him and put her head at where it was on his chest.

"Usagi why are you here?" asked Hoshi.

"I want to be here." she replied.

"But what are you doing in my bed?" asked Hoshi.

"Because I want to be with you." she stated.

"But Usagi you should be at your house. Not in my apartment." replied Hoshi.

"Don't you want me to be here?" she asked a little hurt.

"It's not that." he replied.

"Then what?" she then asked.

"You should wait to you are married, before doing something like this." he stated.

"Then do you want to get married to me?" she asked.

"Usagi as you know marriage isn't something you can run into it." replied Hoshi.

"I guess you're right, but can I still stay with you for the night?" she asked. "I already told my parents I was sleeping at a friend's house."

"Okay. I'm going to go sleep on the couch. Now can you let me go, please?" he asked.

"No, I want you to stay in this bed with me Hoshi, please?" she asked.

"Um . . . okay." he said.

Hoshi laid back down with Usagi's head on his chest. He heard a sigh in happiness. He started to wonder what in his right mind was he thinking letting her stay here with him.

'I must be out of my freaking mind to let her stay her with me.' he thought.

Usagi fell asleep in a few minutes. Hoshi just laid there in his semi dark room staring up at the ceiling for an hour and a half before falling a sleep.

* * *

Hoshi woke up and Usagi was squeezed herself to him. He sighed and just laid there as he waited for her to wake up. He ran his hand throw her blonde hair and smiled.

'She is very beautiful. Her and her friends are very beautiful young women. I'm kind of surprise that the other four don't have boyfriends.' he thought.

Usagi started to stir from her sleep. She yawned and then mumbled into his chest. She opened her eyes and whipped the sleep from her eyes with her right hand.

"Good morning, Hoshi." replied Usagi.

"Good morning, Usagi." stated Hoshi.

"So, will yo walk with me to school?" asked Usagi.

"No, I got to meet Gendo and Kaoru for the Millennium Tournament." he replied.

"When does it start?" she then asked.

"It starts today. It will be probably just the announcement and draw to see who fights whom. And by some matches." he replied.

"Okay, but I'll see you after school right?" she asked.

"Yes, of course Usagi."

"Then I'm going to go get dressed for school." replied Usagi.

Usagi pulled herself up from Hoshi and then out of the bed. She slipped out of the room.

Hoshi got out of bed and put on a pair of pants with a belt and chain on it. He buttoned his pants and zipped them up and fixed the belt.

He took of his shirt and put on a different t-shirt. Then sat down and put on his socks. He stood back up and headed for the kitchen.

Hoshi started to cook some eggs and bacon. After a few minutes he was don cooking and he fixed two plates then put them both on the table.

Usagi came out of the bathroom dressed in her school uniform. She had fixed her hair back into the odongo style again.

"Hoshi what are you cooking?" asked Usagi.

"Eggs and bacon." he replied.

"It smells good."

"It is good." replied Hoshi taking a bite of eggs.

"Do you know how long it is till school begins?" she asked.

"It's about an hour." he replied.

Okay." she replied and sat down to eat.

* * *

Usagi walked out of Hoshi's apartment holding her school bag. Hoshi fallowed her.

Hoshi closed the door and locked it. They walked down the stairs together. He made his way to his motorcycle.

"So, now how long till school begins?" asked Usagi.

"About thirty minutes." replied Hoshi.

He handed her his helmet. She took it and put it on her head and adjusted the straps of it.

Hoshi started up his motorcycle and got on it. He backed it out and stopped next to the road.

"Come on Usagi get on." he said.

"Okay."

She got on and fixed her skirt so it didn't blow up on her. She then wrapped her arms around Hoshi's waist.

He turned and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Hoshi."

"Then let's go."

Hoshi got on the road then took off.

* * *

Hoshi pulled to a stop in front of the school. Usagi got off and pulled the helmet off then handed it to Hoshi.

"Thanks." he replied and put it on.

"Bye." she replied and walked through the school gates.

Then he heard two motorcycles coming his way. Gendo stopped to his left on a red Kawasaki Ninja ZX-11. Kaoru stopped to his right on a dark blue Harley Davidson FatBoy.

"Ready to go?" asked Gendo.

"Yeah, let's head over there." replied Hoshi.

"Sure." stated Gendo.

He took off down the street. Hoshi then took off after him. Then Kaoru after both of them.

To be Continued . . . In **_Chapter 15: The Tournament Begins._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** How do you like this chapter? I hope you like it. So, read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	16. The Tournament Begins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 15**

**The Tournament Begins . . .**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc Two: The Millennium Tournament**_

* * *

They came to a stop next to the stadium. And they took off their helmets. Hoshi stuffed his helmet into the saddlebags. 

Hoshi walked ahead of them. They headed into the entrance of the stadium. They saw six other groups waiting there.

A woman with long black hair walked onto the stage. She had on a blue tight miniskirt and wore a light blue blouse.

"Hello everyone." she replied. "I'm Maki Yamazki and welcome to the Millennium Tournament!"

There where cheers by the audiences in the stadium. Maki looked around at the cheering audience. She smiled before speaking into the microphone again.

"Now the rules to the Millennium Tournament is as fallowed. There will be eight round fights with the winner advancing. This tournament will be held once a year. The victor will win the prize and become the Millennium Champions for this year. A winner is determined by winning two out of three of the matches. After the order of the teams are determine, fights are one and one matches with both teams fight till no one is left. Now, the time limit for each fight is a thirty minutes and a fifteen minute intermission."

* * *

Hoshi was with his two team mates in the waiting area where the other teams were in. That was in the tournament too. 

Hoshi leaned against the wall with his headphones on and eyes closed. The other two were talking to each other.

"Are you ready for the beginning of the Tournament!" she asked into the microphone.

The crowd screamed, "Yeah!" and cheered for it to begin.

"Okay lets introduce our first team. They are the Elemental Team!"

Hoshi opened his eyes and pulled off the headphones. He then said to his team, "That's us."

He walked through the walkway with Gendo and Kaoru fallowing him.

A spotlight shone onto them. Hoshi in the lead of the group with Gendo to his right and Kaoru to his left.

"Hoshi Kusanagi!"

Hoshi was in green jeans, brown belt, black boots, a grey shirt, black motorcycle jack with the ring of fire on the back, and black fingerless gloves.

"Gendo Nikaido!"

Gendo wore light blue jeans, black belt and brown boots. A forest green shirt, and black fingerless gloves.

"Kaoru Daimon!"

Kaoru wore black jeans, black belt, black boots, white dress shirt, and red gloves.

They walked to the ring, and then up the stairs. They stopped next to Maki.

* * *

"Next team in the tournament is the Ronin Team!" 

They had shined the spotlight on them too as they walked to the ring.

"Remy Bogard!"

Remy had long brown hair done in a ponytail under a black baseball cap. He had on a blue sleeveless jacket, with a muscle shirt, blue jeans and, with a brown belt, and black fingerless gloves. He had on red Chuck Taylor All-Stars.

"Cameron Bogard!"

Cameron had long blonde hair. He had on a white vest, with a long sleeve black shirt, white pants and black gloves. He wore brown dress shoes.

"Quinn Higashi!"

Quinn only had on a pair of red silk shorts. His hands were tapped up to mid-forearm. His foot and ankle were taped up too.

* * *

"Next in the tournament is the Kishimoto School of Karate!" 

They were lead by an older man with two younger people.

"Koenma Kishimoto!"

His brown hair was slicked back he wore a white gi and was bare footed. He was big and looked more like a weightlifter, than a martial artist.

"Sanjuro Kishimoto!"

He had black hair that was unkept. He wore an orange gi and was also bare footed. He looked like a football player.

"Sakura Kishimoto!"

She had long light brown hair that was tied into a braid. She had on a yellow gi top and bottom was purple spandex pants. Her socks were bunched up around her ankles and wore brown tennis shoes.

* * *

"Next it's the Mercenary Team!" 

They walked to the ring and were led by a woman with two guys.

"Kaede Shigure!"

She had light blue hair done in a high ponytail. She wore a green blouse and green pants with green combats boots.

"John Jones!"

He had brown hair long bangs on the side with a long chick in the middle, with an orange bandana over his hair. He wore a green muscle shirt, a black vests, green pants with a brown belt, black shoes. With orange fingerless gloves.

"Robert Steele!"

He had short blonde hair and a blue cap on his head with black sunglasses. Black muscle shirt, blue vest, blue pants, black shoes, and black gloves.

* * *

"Next is the Oracle Team!" 

They were led by a beautiful young girl.

"Sasaki Saiga!"

She had long purple hair. She wore a long red Chinese dress with gold ending and sleeveless and slits to the thigh on both sides. She had on high heels.

"Dan Kensou!"

He had long white hair done in a ponytail going to his waist. A long sleeve Chinese shirt that goes to his ankles with blue kung fu pants and black slippers. He also had a white beard.

"Voung Gentasi!"

He had short black hair. He wore a short sleeve black Chinese shirt with green kung-fu pants and black slippers.

* * *

"Next it's the Woman Art's Team!" 

They were all women as the walked to the ring, but one was dressed like a man.

"Megumi Tsuji!"

She had long brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a red blouse that stretched because of her big boobs. She had a red dress that reached her knees. She had on black knee high boots.

"Kagura Kuwashima!"

She had short blonde hair. She was dressed in a red vest and white tuxedo shirt with a red bow tie. Red pants and red shoes with white tips. She had on black fingerless gloves.

"Rin Usda!"

She had long black hair with a white ribbon in her hair. She had on a white kimono that was tied with a sash at the waist, and black pants with black dress shoes.

* * *

"Next it's the Tai Kwon Do Team!" 

They were led by a tall man with medium size muscles.

"Chim Kaphwan!"

He had short brown hair. He had on a Tai Kwon do uniform, but was red with black on the edges. He had on palm less, fingerless gloves and was barefooted.

"Ken Kohan!"

He was fat and tall with a shaved head. He had on a tai kwon do uniform, but it was white with blue edges. He was barefooted.

"Li Van Bounge!"

He was short and skinny with short lime green hair. He had on white pants and red shirt with no shoes. He had on black fingerless gloves.

* * *

"And finally the Rival Team!" 

They were lead by a man that Hoshi thought he never see him again.

"Seisho Yagami!"

He had short black hair, which was turning red with his bangs were long and covered his right eye. Wore a black blazer with the crescent moon symbol on his back. A black leather strip collar around his neck, a white dress shirt the first three buttons undone. With green pants and black boots.

"Kamui Kane!'

He had short blonde hair that was covered with a blue bandana the strip that ties it went to mid back. He had on a pair of blue jacket, black shirt, black pants, and black boots that were over the pants. He also wore black fingerless gloves, also in his hands was a bo staff that was six feet long.

"Hideki Kisaragi!"

He had short black hair. He had on red pants, a white shirt, with a black vest, and black boots. He also had on red and black fingerless gloves.

"Now lets have the draft to see who fights whom!"

* * *

"First up it's the leader of the Elemental Team Hoshi Kusanagi!" 

Hoshi walked to the box. He stopped next to it and looked at Maki.

"Stick you hand in and pull out a number!"

Hoshi proceeded to stick his hand into the box. He then pulled out a ball with a number and showed it to her.

"Number one!"

"Second up is the leader of the Ronin Team Remy Bogard!"

He walked from his group and head to the box. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a ball and looked at it before showing it to Maki.

"Number three!"

* * *

A person wrote their names on the board with a different marker. The Elemental Team as number one and The Ronin Team as number three.

* * *

"Third up is the leader of the Kishimoto School of Karate Koenma Kishimoto!" 

He walked to the box and stuck his hand in and pulled out a ball and showing it to Maki.

"They are number two! It seems we have our first match of the Millennium Tournament!"

* * *

The man put them down underneath the Elemental Team on the tournament bracket. And above the Ronin Team.

* * *

"Fourth up is the leader of the Mercenary Team Kaede Shigure!" 

Kaede walked up to the box. She had kept her eyes on Hoshi the whole way thinking that she saw him somewhere's before.

She pulled out a ball and showed it to Maki.

"She picked number four! We now have the second match of the tournament!"

* * *

The man marked their name underneath the Ronin Team. There were now only four more spots left to fill.

* * *

"Fifth up is the leader of the Oracle Team Sasaki Saiga!" 

Sasaki walked to the box in a sultry way with the swinging of her hips and long legs. She put her delicate hands into the box and pulled out a ball. She then Showed it to Maki.

"Number seven!"

* * *

The man put down the Oracle Team on the last fight.

* * *

"Sixth up is the leader of the Woman's Art Team Kagura Kuwashima!" 

She walked with her hand in her pocket. She pulled her left hand from her pocket and stuck it in the box. She pulled out a ball and proceeded to show it to Maki.

"Number six!"

* * *

He put the Woman's Art Team name above the Oracle Team on the bracket.

* * *

"Seventh up is the leader of the Tae Kwon Do Team Chim Kaphwan!" 

Chim walked like had an air of authority around himself. He stopped next to the box and proceeded to stick his hand in. He then pulled out a ball and showed it to Maki.

"Number five! We have our third match of the tournament!"

* * *

He marked it down on the board with only one blank left. So he put the Rival Team at number sight.

* * *

"With only one number left to pick. So, the last number goes to the Rival Team is automatically number eight and the last match of the tournament!" 

"So, without farther adieu. I would like the Elemental Team and the Kishimoto School of Karate in the ring for Round one-Match one!"

Hoshi, Kaoru, and Gendo stayed in the ring with Sakura, Sanjuro, and Koenma. As the other teams exited the ring.

Maki jumped out of the ring and stood by the sidelines.

"So who goes first?" asked Hoshi.

"I'll go first leader." replied Kaoru.

"Sure big man." stated Hoshi. "Come on Gendo let's get out of the ring."

Gendo nodded his head and fallowed Hoshi. They jumped to there side of the ring. As Kaoru stayed in.

Hoshi saw that the older man and woman get out of the ring. And a blonde stayed in the ring.

"The first contestants for the match one are Kaoru Daimon from the Elemental Team and Sanjuro Kishimoto from the Kishimoto school of Karate! Let the match begin."

To be Continued . . . In **_Chapter 16: The Elemental Team Vs. Kishimoto School of Karate._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** This is a filler chapter on who fight who in the tournament. I thought it would be good to add it in. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	17. Elemental Team Vs Kishimoto Team

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 16**

**Elemental Team Vs. Kishimoto Team**

* * *

By Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc Two: The Millennium Tournament**_

* * *

Karou stared a Sanjuro who got into a stance. He pulled back his left hand back and gathered his ki energy. 

"Ryu Tenha!"

He let a red ki blast at Karou. He pulled his ice power into his hand to the size of a medium ice cycle. He then launched at the blast.

"Touuga!"

The ice shot through the blast and split it into two. The blast hit the ground next to each of Karou's feet.

The medium ice shards were now a little smaller. Sanjuro jumped out of the way and one caught him on the cheek and cut him. A small trickled of blood leaked down his face.

* * *

Hoshi stood next to the ring with Gendo. He replied, " So, that is what his elemental power is." 

"Yeah, we meet in Junior High. I showed him my thunder power and he said he had a similar ability passed down through his family. But it wasn't until High School that I found out what it was. It was ice and I thought it was water, earth, or air." replied Gendo.

"I thought it would something like earth."

Well. Anyway when we meet you and your ability to control the flame. I just knew you would join our team."

"What if I said no, Gendo?" asked Hoshi.

"Yeah, right. You still would have joined our team. No matter what you like a fight I can tell." replied Gendo.

"That's true. I can't pass up a good fight." replied Hoshi with a light chuckle.

"I have been wanting to ask you this."

"What is it?" asked Hoshi.

"How are you able to control the flame?" asked Gendo.

"I learned it from a scroll. I had for a good couple of years. I found it with my father at a temple were a priest gave it to me."

"But the only way you can control it is if you had a previous encounter. Or it is in your blood already but dormant." stated Gendo.

"I had an encounter with it. But I don't know if it's in my blood. A Shrine Priest told me that it's now in my blood." he commented.

* * *

Kaoru gathered his ice power back into his left hand. It started as an ice cycle a couple of inched above his palm. 

"So, that is your weird power." commented Sanjuro.

"…"

"What's wrong why aren't you answering?" asked Sanjuro.

"What is there to answer." he replied.

"Like where you got a power like that from?" asked Sanjuro.

"It is none of your business."

The two guys ran at each other. Sanjuro throw a right punch that was blocked. Karou then came and elbowed him in the abdomen.

Sanjuro backed up a little from Karou. He then jumped up and threw a straight kick. The kick was aimed a Karou's head.

Karou ducked under the kick to the head. He threw a left uppercut that just missed Sanjuro in the jaw. Sanjuro landed and tried to deliver a kick to Karou's abdomen.

Karou caught the foot and brought his own foot to trip Sanjuro other leg. He fell back and caught himself with his hands and flipped away. He flew through the air and landed a few feet away from Karou.

Sanjuro stood up and ran at him. He then jumped up in the air a knee in front of him. He gathered his ki into his knee and aimed it at Karou.

"Mouko Hasaiki!"

The attack connected with Karou's chest. It sent him to the ground. He hit the ground on his back. He then rolled to the side and slowly started to stand up.

* * *

"I just remembered where the name of that Martial Arts School from." 

"Where?" asked Gendo.

"I trained there for two months before I moved to another dojo to train."

"So, are they any good?" Gendo then asked.

"They are very good their skill are probably on pare with any Master of Karate." replied Hoshi.

* * *

Koenma stood next to his daughter Sakura. They watched Sanjuro's fight with Karou. He was also watched the other two of the team interestedly. He kept a close eye on Hoshi Kusanagi. 

"Daughter you see that man in the short black leather coat and short black hair?" he asked.

"Yeah. So, what?" she asked him.

"Because he looked familiar." he replied.

"Where did you see him before father?" she asked.

"He trained with use for two months."

She caught on quickly. She yelled quietly, "That's the infamous Ranma Saotome!"

"Yes, but now his name is Hoshi Kusanagi. Why is that?"

"I don't know, but I would like to ask him. But he also looks like a man I saw fighting on TV. In Tokyo. Before that street in Shinjuku collapsed."

"Yes, I remember that incident."

* * *

Karou walked to Sanjuro and stopped a few feet away. His had been down by his side. Sanjuro pulled his right hand back. He had a satisfying smirk on his face. 

"Ryu Tenha!" he screamed and let the blast go.

Karou gathered his ice into his hand and struck the ground. He hit it with his palms open. He yelled out, "Fuusou Tawaa!"

An ice tower shot out of the ground. It hit the blast and stopped the momentum of ice for a short while. A second one shot out of the ground with a flat end. The second one was aimed at Sanjuro. It struck him in the stomach and throw him in the air.

Karou got up from his crouch position. He proceeded to run at Sanjuro. He jumped up in the air and grabbed Sanjuro by the face. Karou then trusted Sanjuro into the ground. He started to freeze Sanjuro's face.

He ran with Sanjuro's dragging him on the ground. He then proceeded to throw him in the air as he stopped.

"Touuhiga!"

He gathered two medium ice shards in each hand and throw them. They hit and pressed to throw five more ice shards. He hit Sanjuro with the ice before he could hit the ground.

Sanjuro hit the ground with seven cuts on his body. Blood was on the ground, and blood was coming out of his small wounds.

Maki who stood on the outside of the ring. She was announcing it for the audience and announced the winner.

"The winner by knock out is Karou Daimon of the Elemental Team!"

Karou walked to his side. Where his teammates were waiting for him. He then jumped down to the ground. He walked to Gendo and Hoshi.

"Who's next?" asked Karou

"That's me." replied Gendo.

* * *

Koenma pulled his son out of the ring. He was placed onto the ground next to the ring. Koenma looked at his daughter Sakura. 

"Your up daughter." commented Koenma.

"Yes, father."

"Don't let me down."

"I won't father." replied Sakura.

To Be Continued...In **_Chapter 17: Leader vs. Leader._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I finished another Chapter of this story. It took me awhile to finish it. So, I hope you like it. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 

_**Moves:**_

_Ryu TenHa_--**Dragon Heaven Blast**

_Touuga_--**Freezing Fang**

_Mouko Hasaiki_--**Fierce Tiger Knee Atack**

_Fuusou Tawaa_--**Frost Tower**


	18. Team Leader vs Team Leader

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And any other idea in the story doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**A Ghost Free to Love**

**Chapter 17**

**Team Leader vs. Team Leader**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

_**Arc Two: The Millennium Tournament**_

* * *

Sakura and Gendo both stepped into the ring. They proceeded to walk to the middle of the ring. 

"Second match of the first round. Gendo Nikaido vs. Sakura Kishimoto!" she yelled. "And begin!!"

Gendo smiled at her and replied, "Then let's det this done, baby."

"If you want, too." she stated and got into stance.

Gendo then gave a high kick to her head. She ducked under the the kick and she gave a uppercut.

"Moko Jokiru!" she yelled out.

Gendo moved out of the way, but was still hit. The hit connect with him under his arm. He groan out in pain and moved away from her. He rubbed his arms a little to get the pain out.

"So, are you good."

"You should haven't underestimated me."

"Well I won't make the same mistake again."

Gendo ran at her and threw a left hook. She moved out of the way and was caught on the shoulder. He then grabbed her wrist and delivered a punch to her underarm. He then let go and kicked her in the face.

She stepped back from the hit and shacked her head. She then did a somersault kick to his jaw. And she left a blue arch in the air behind her. She had yelled out, "Moko Jokiru!"

Gendo fell to the ground and rolled away. He started to stand up and spit blood out of his mouth. He then whipped the blood trickling out of his mouth.

They charged at each other. She threw a kick at him and it was blocked by a forearm. He then threw a punch with his other hand at her. She blocked the attack and was pushed back by his attack. Gendo took the initiative and dropped to his knees. He put his left hand on the ground and then spun himself in a spiral.

He yelled out, "Shinku Kataegoma!"

He kicked Sakura with his feet nine times at the high speed. He then soon stopped. Sakura flew to the other side of the ring. She slide on the ground before standing up.

Gendo stopped spinning and stood up again. He then ran at her. He jumped up in the air, high above her he held his hands and arms to his side and started to spin in a corkscrew motion.

"Iaido Geri!"

She kick by the attack as he came down on the angle. She hit the ground and rolled out of the ring. Gendo landed in the ring. He smiled and ran his left hand in his hair and turned around to his teammates.

"The winner by ring out is Gendo Nikaido of the Elemental Team!"

He walked from the other side of the ring and made to the group. He then dropped next to Hoshi who then jumped into the ring. He didn't say a word to Gendo or Karou.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Gendo.

Karou shrugged and replied, "I don't know."

* * *

After helping his daughter out then Koenma got back in the ring. Both the fighters stood across from each other. They both then walked to the middle of the ring. 

Hoshi had his hands in his pants pocket as he walked. He then stopped in the middle. And was close to Koenma.

"I have a question for you?" he asked.

"What is it?" replied Hoshi.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know. I had some dealings with his father. So, are you him?"

"How bout I tell you if you after the match."

"Fine."

They both got into thir stances and then rushed at each other. Hoshi threw the first punch and was blocked by the forearm. He was then punched in the face.

Hoshi staggered a little and got his equilibrium back. He was just in time to duck under a kick that was aimed at his head. He dropped to his knees and swung his left foot from right to left.

Koenma was tripped onto his back. He dropped his right hand hit the ring a pushed himself from falling and which trusted himself into the air. He then threw out his left hand and called his attack.

"Ryu Tenha!" and shot an golden blast at him.

Hoshi jumped out of the way and rolled away. As the blast struck the ground where he had previously stood. Hoshi stood up and then ran at him, as he got close to Koenma he threw a left punch.

Koenma moved out of the way of Hoshi's punch only to get caught by the right hand. He caught him around the neck. Hoshi then picked him up with one hand off of the ground. The flame danced around his arm and he caught Koenma's whole body on fire.

"Kaen Daija!!"

He then punched him in the stomach with his left fist a couple of times. He then slammed him into the ground. Hoshi got kicked in the face as he left go of Koenma. He staggered back a little and fell to one knee his right hand touched the ground.

Koenma was already up from the attack who was in the air in a crouching position. He had propelled himself with his ki energy. He had also used it into his knee.

"Moko Hasaiki!!"

Koenma came fast at him. Hoshi ducked down a little further and gathers the flame again around his right hand. He then propelled himself up into a spiral motion, with the flame behind him.

"Kaen Rasen!!"

Koenma got hit with the flame of the spiral of Hoshi's attack. Hoshi also got kneed in the face by Koenma's attack in the mouth.

They both stood up at the same time. Hoshi stood straight a small trickle of blood came out of his mouth. He whipped it off with his thumb. Koenma was started to stand up his clothes were slightly scourged by the fire.

"I was wondering when you would reveal your elemental skill. But I never thought that it was the flame."

"Well what can I say I like to hold my opponent in suspense."

"It's know wonder you and your friends group is called the 'Elemental Team.' One of you'll can control ice, lightning, and fire. You three are quite dangerous."

"You may perceive whatever you want to see use as being dangerous. We are not, we are just strong fighters. That is all nothing more nothing less."

"Well shall we finish?"

"Let's."

They ran at each other and then started to throw only punches at each other. There hit each other in the face blood flied out of the others mouth.

* * *

"This would be a tough fight for anyone. But Hoshi is handling it good. I would be a though fight for me." 

"You got that right. I know I'm good. But even I can't take on a Grandmaster of one's style."

"I would have a tough time too."

"Yeah."

* * *

They kept trading punches with each other. Some landed in the chest and in the stomach. Hoshi was punching with the flame around his fist. Koenma punches were ki enhance. He punched Hoshi one last time in the face. 

He flew back and slide in a crouching motion. He slide to a stop a couple of ways from the edge of the ring. He had blood coming out of his mouth. All of a sudden he jumped in the air.

Where he once stood was Koenma with his fist planted in the ground. The strike created a fist size hole. It sending up debris. Hoshi landed behind him.

Hoshi crouched down and gathered the flame into h is fist. He then came up with his right fist in the air and propelled himself up.

He screamed, "Kaen Shosen!"

Koenma turned around as Hoshi came upwards on the attack. He connected with the uppercut on Koenma's chin and also got hit by the flame trail. Koenma hit the ground.

Hoshi landed on the ground fast after the attack. He turned to look and Maki started to count.

"1...2...3...4...5...6,"

Koenma started to get up from the ground. He fell back onto the ground. As Maki finished her count.

"9…10. The winner if the match is Hoshi Kusanagi and the winners of this round is the Elemental Team!!" she stated, "And now on to the next round of the tournament."

"So are you Ranma Saotome?"

"I once was him. But I gave that name up. It has brought me nothing but pain."

* * *

Hoshi walked back to the end of the ring by the others and jumped down. He was joined by Gendo and Karou. The patted him on the back and congratulated him. 

"Good job." replied Gendo congratulated to Hoshi.

"Very good, boss."

"Thanks, guys."

They walked away from the ring. And headed for the rest area where the other fighters were. They sat down at a table off in the corner of the room.

"So, who do you think will win the next match?" asked Gendo.

"I think the Ronin Team."

"I think the Mercenary Team."

"Well, let's see because the match is about to ready to start."

* * *

"Now fir the second match of the Tournament. The Ronin Team vs. The Mercenary Team!" she announced, "First up The Ronin Team!" 

Remy walked out first leading his team to the ring. They then entered the ring and waited for Maki to call out there opponents for the match.

"Now there opponents The Mercenary Team!"

Kaede lead her team out to the ring. They walked to the ring and stepped in. They stopped across from Remy and the other two.

"So, it's John Jones vs. Quinn Higashi!"

Kaede and Robert left the ring. Witch left John in the ring. Remy and Cameron left the ring, too. That left Quinn in the ring to face John.

"Now let the mach begin! Fight!"

* * *

Hoshi watched the first fight as it started. Higashi looked like a strong fighter as he fought this Jones character. They both had good moves to counter each other with. 

"What do you think?" asked Hoshi.

"I think they are quite good."

"Yeah. The Ronin's are good. But the mach is far from over. The Mercenary could pull of a win."

"My money still on The Ronin Team."

The match lasted for an hour. It was announced by Maki Yamazaki that The Ronin Team won the match. The next match was schedule to take place in ten minutes. It was The Tai Kwon Do Team vs. The Women's Art Team.

"You see I told you they were going to win." commented Hoshi.

"Lucky guess."

"Very lucky."

"No, it wasn't luck at all. Just good presumption."

"Presumption my ass."

"Well it looks like we'll face The Ronin Team next round."

"Yeah, I can't wait to fight them."

"It is shore to be fun."

To Be Continued…In **_Chapter 18: Elemental vs. Ronin._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finished this one. It took me a while to write it and finish it. I hope you like it. Read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 

_**Moves:**_

_Moko Jokiru-**Fierce Tiger Uppercut**_

_Shinku Kataegoma-**Vacuum Kick**_

_Iaido Geri-** Full Body Kick**_

_Ryu Tenha-**Dragon Heaven Blast**_

_Kaen Daija-**Blazing Serpent**_

_Moko Hasaiki-**Fierce Tiger**_

_Kaen Rasen-**Blazing Spiral**_

_Kaen Shosen-**Soaring Blazing Strike**_


End file.
